La coneja y el príncipe sádico
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Había una vez un príncipe sádico que cierto día encontró a una rechoncha coneja..—¿De verdad crees que te besare, estúpida coneja?—sonrió sádicamente.—china, esto no es un cuento de hadas, mucho menos es Disney, esto es la vida real..una historia absurda al muy estilo gintama, un hechizo, un príncipe y una...¿princesa? -¡ACTUALIZADO, Capítulo 5.- Ten cuidado con los ex príncipes...
1. Cuentos de hadas

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Universo alterno-parodia-humor-crack**

 **Aclaración** : es una parodia de la princesa y el sapo, obviamente al estilo gintama, la historia se sitúa en el universo donde hay príncipe y princesa, claro que con la tecnología de hoy en día XDD

 **El fic es crack, así que no le busque lógica alguna.**

* * *

 **La coneja y el príncipe sádico**

 **...**

Capítulo 1.- Cuentos de hadas

.

.

" _Entonces la beso, el hechizo fue roto mágicamente, la princesa por fin encontró a su príncipe azul, se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre."_

En un reino muy, pero muy, pero muy lejano, bueno no tan lejano como el de shrek, más bien en el reino Kabuki, vivía un guapo y sádico príncipe de 26 añitos, el príncipe Okita Sougo, próximo rey del reino Kabuki.

El joven príncipe era un apuesto jovencito de ojos rojizos, cabellos castaños y sonrisa sádica, seria el próximo rey (una vez que contrajera nupcias, una ley bastante inflexible), pero a Sougo no le apetecía ponerse la soga al cuello, seria suicidio total, amaba su vida tal y como estaba, así que se la pasaba viviendo la vida loca, fornicado de vez en cuando, las mujeres parecía no importarle pasar una noche con el apuesto príncipe, se decía que podía doblegar a las mujeres hasta convertirla en sus sumisas, ademas de que las noches con el príncipe era fuego puro, no había mujer que no quedara satisfechas, o eso decían las buenas lenguas.

Cierto día, el príncipe Sougo se encontraba aburrido, al parecer Netflix no tenía nada nuevo en su catálogo y Hijikata bastardo alias _"el roba hermanas",_ no estaba para matarlo.

Desde que su amada hermana se casó con el bastardo de Hijikata, Sougo se sentía solo, por ello decidió hacer una actividad recreativa, puso varias trampas para conejos alrededor del castillo y cercanas al bosque, hizo hoyos que relleno levemente con hojas, poniendo un par de zanahorias alrededor de ellos, esperaba que pronto cayera algún conejo, tenía antojo de estofado, en solo pensar la suave y jugosa carne que cenaría, lo hizo babear, amaba el estofado de conejo.

Mientras esperaba que hubiera alguna víctima, decidió buscar un lugar donde pudiera tomar una siesta, no tardo mucho y lo encontró debajo de un árbol de manzanas, Sougo se recostó mientras colocaba su antifaz en su rostro y tomaba una pequeña siesta.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos cuando la primera trampa se accionó, escucho un chillido parecido a un puerco directo al matadero, era un chillido horrible, se dirigió a la trampa número 32, dentro encontró algo que lo impacto de sobre manera.

Dentro del hoyo se encontraba un conejo de un extraño color bermellón, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, aquello no era lo más sorprendente, sino que era tan gordo y peludo, que Sougo no sabía si reír por atrapar tan jugosa presa o sentir asco por encontrar tal animal en esas condiciones, apenas y podía caminar el pobre animal.

Sougo tomo al conejo, más este al ver sus intenciones intento escapar (devorado la zanahoria antes de ello) no pudo huir de él, no había lugar alguno donde correr o esconderse, ademas estar algo pasada de peso.

El principe Okita sonreía sádicamente al pobre conejito, este lo miró, el pobre animalito sabía que su vida peligraba, Sougo lo saco agarrándolo por la espalda, el conejo pataleaba intentado liberar de su cazador, incluso intento morderlo pero no tuvo éxito.

Sougo lo miro por un rato, comenzó a picar su estómago.

—Vaya, sí estás gordo.

El conejo de ojos azules lo miró indignado, movió su nariz en señal de molestia.

— ¿A quién llamas gordo, estúpido cara de niña?— refunfuño el conejo con voz femenina, parecida a una chiquilla molesta, al darse cuenta de su error (claro, porque era obvio que los conejos no hablaban), la coneja intento disimular su falta— digo, guau, guau,cof, cof, squich ,squich.

Sougo estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirado conejo, era imposible.

—¡Un conejo que habla!— dejo salir sorprendió, sabia de burros que hablan (su cuñado era uno) incluso de gorilas, pero un conejo, aquello parecía absurdo, el joven príncipe comenzó a picar más la panza del conejo bermellón, cosa que a esta no le agrado.

—¡Deja de picarme, imbécil! ¡Crees que no me duele, estúpido chihuahua!—la coneja, a la que llamaremos Kagura, gritaba al joven príncipe, incluso le mostró los dientes.

—¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? Seguramente eres un conejo del demonio, una bruja, oh no— fingió estar asustado,dejado salir una voz muy infantil y falsa — debemos quemarte para que no dejes crías, eliminaremos al demonio antes de….

—¡Que no soy un demonio!— la pobre conejita estaba cada vez más molesta — y mucho menos una bruja— contesto indignada la coneja—soy Kagura, la gran princesa de reino Yato.

—¿Así? Sigo pensado que debo torturarte para que no caiga alguna maldición al reino.

—¿Eres imbécil o qué? No estas escuchado, yo soy una princesa, estúpido.

—Bueno princesa, será la reina de los conejos, pero eso no quita que te vaya a torturar, eres una cosa de demonio, mi deber es eliminarte.

—¡Estúpido! Kagura no es un demonio, Kagura es una princesa, bueno lo era...— la pobre conejita comenzó a lagrimar— yo era humana, yo era una linda y fina princesa que vivía sin hacer daño a nadie, pero por la culpa de mi calvo padre… digo eso es irrelevante, el caso que tuve la mala suerte de ser maldecida por una bruja y ahora necesito un apuesto príncipe que rompa el hechizo, aru~.

—No sé porque ...pero no te creo.

—Maldito hijo de tu puta madre, te estoy diciendo ~aru, que soy una linda y fina princesa que fue maldecida por una estúpida y plana travesti~aru.

—Así con esa boquita comes— Sougo cada vez se convencía que esa coneja mentía, insultaba peor que un hombre.— ¿Eres china?— cuestionó por el tipo de acento que poseía la coneja, no podía creer que un conejo tuviera acento ¿acaso eso era posible?

—Si soy china y no te estoy mintiendo, es más, tu eres una especie de príncipe ¿no?, sí , eso ~ aru, tendrás el privilegio de que reciba un beso de la gran Kagura-sama, aru, ahora estúpido chihuahua, baja tu maldito boca y dame un puto beso, ya veras, jum ~ jum , cuando veas lo hermosa que soy babearas por mí.

—¿Estas realmente segura, pequeña conejita? – Sougo tocó levemente su naricita negra, Kagura movió sus bigotes— ¿realmente quieres que te bese?

—Enserio, cada vez pienso que tiene una especie de retraso mental, ¡claro que sí! –Kagura sonrió, por fin dejaría de ser un asqueroso conejo— ¡Bésame estúpido sádico!, acabemos con esta historia— Kagura junto sus labios y los alzó, espero que Sougo hiciera lo mismo, mas este comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿De verdad crees que te besaré, estúpida coneja?—sonrió sádicamente, sus ojos rojizos la miraron con burla.

—¿Eh?.— la conejita no sabía cómo tomar aquello, se suponía que él tenía que besarla, esto era una especie de cuento de hadas ¿no?

—Eso sería asqueroso — le dijo mientras picaba su mejillas— además de zofilico.

—¡Pero eso no es lo que ocurre en los cuentos de hadas! Tienes que besarme y romper el hechizo, maldito príncipe de pacotilla.

—Exacto, eso ocurre en los cuentos de hadas, pero china, esto no es un cuento de hadas— Sougo acarició el rostro de la conejita—mucho menos Disney, es la vida real y ahora me perteneces— sonrió— pequeña conejita, bienvenida a mi mundo, prepárate para sufrir— y con ello dio por sentado que Kagura ahora sería su mascota real.

—¡Suéltame!— la coneja comenzó a moverse, intentado zafar de agarre de aquel hombre— ¡Herpe me!... auxilio, papi, estupido calvo ,gin-chan...— pero nadie parecía escuchar los ruegos de la pobre coneja china.

A partir de ese día, Kagura Yato, la pequeña coneja rechoncha se convirtió en la nueva mascota real y por ende, en la nueva víctima del príncipe sádico.

 _ **Y así , vivieron sádicamente felices por siempre…**_

Fin :3

 **¿Continuará?**...

* * *

 **Hola OkiKagu -SouKagu** :'3 las extrañaba xD naa, ¿alguien lee esto? :'v)r

Algo absurdo que se me ocurrió, cuando vi una extraña imagen, por el estrés y estar constantemente fuera de las redes sociales y fb, fue lo que origino muchas ideas para varios fic, Cris lo confirma :'v ella tuvo la suerte de estar presente en mis ataques de ideas sin sentidos que tomaron formas para historias crack, y algo sad, en fin, originalmente seria una historia de dos capítulos, resulto que se torno algo mas chistoso y bizarro, en fin, se supone que ya tengo la historia escrita, así que no debería entre comillas tardar en subir la historia completa, pero falta por cuadra algunos fragmentos, por lo cual pueda tomarme un tiempo, calculo que seran a lo mucho 6 capitulos.

Y si, esto es una extraña parodia a las peliculas infantiles xD al muy estilo gintama y al okikagu ;)

Si llegaron hasta aquí, **¡GRACIAS POR LEER**!

Señorita Hiatus se despide, nos estamos leyendo

Fanfiction

27-05-2018


	2. La princesa Kagura

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Universo alterno-parodia-humor-crack**

 **Aclaración** : es una parodia de la princesa y el sapo, obviamente al estilo gintama, la historia se sitúa en el universo donde hay príncipe y princesa, claro que con la tecnología de hoy en día XDD

 **El fic es crack, así que no le busque lógica alguna.**

 **Notas de autor:** me tarde un poco mas de lo previsto, pero al final valió la pena 3927 palabras.

 **Ojo: Zurako** realmente es mujer, aunque todos piense que es hombre XD.

Capitulo beteado por **Cris ~** **Shiawase Day :)**

* * *

— ¡Suéltame hijo de tú madre! —los gritos de Kagura resonaron por todo el lugar, por más que la pequeña coneja se movía e intentaba liberarse de las garras de su captor, no podía, el príncipe Okita simplemente camina muy quitado de la pena, con su nueva adquisición.

— Ya cálmate china, ya pronto conocerás tu nuevo hogar, ahora si dirás que eres toda una princesa— soltó una pequeña risa— bueno más bien una mascota real— se burló alzando a la pequeña coneja — te deberás comportar como una buena mascota y dejar de insultar, pareces una guarra.

— ¿Comportarme? Ja, si el calvo de mi padre no pudo ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú lo harás? Además ¡No soy ninguna mascota! Estúpido chihuahua ~aru.

—Parece que no me conoces, no es por nada pero ninguna mujer se resiste ante mis encantos, aunque tú eres una coneja, hay diferencias claro, pero no es algo imposible, ya verás cómo te convertirás en mi mascota sumisa, coneja.

— ¡Nunca!, sueltamente, libertad, papi, mami, auxilio ~aru —lloriqueaba Kagura, cada vez que acercaban al palacio real—. Papi, sálvame, prometo no burlarme tanto de tú calvicie. — pero nadie salió en su ayuda –Gin- chan ayúdame, prometo prestarte atención y dejar de burlarme de tu patética vida— La coneja hablaba y Sougo simplemente la ignoraba. —No soy una mascota, estúpido príncipe, Kagura es una princesa, es una…

— ¡Eres una molestia! Ya cállate china o quieres que te ponga cinta en la boca, o mejor aún — se detuvo y alzó a la pequeña coneja de sus orejas.

— ¡Estúpido, eso me duele! — chillo la conejita, moviendo su nariz y dejado salir lágrimas de cocodrilos, Kagura no lloraba de tristeza, sino más bien de frustración.

—Sabes Kagura, te verías linda con un bozal en tu lindo rostro— el príncipe sádico sonrió con sadismo, Kagura simplemente trago saliva.

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Tú que me pones un bozal y yo que te muerdo! — amenazo la pequeña conejita, Sougo simplemente sonrió, vaya que se divertiría, el joven príncipe reanudo su andar con su nueva adquisición, Kagura solo lloraba y pensaba en como su vida había terminado así.

Cuatro meses atrás Kagura era una hermosa princesa, quien pensaría que la futura soberana del reino Yato terminaría así, nadie, de eso estaba seguro.

Kagura maldijo nuevamente a esa estúpida bruja plana, todo había sido culpa de ella y su calvo padre.

* * *

 **Este capitulo dedicado a :**

 **Melgamonster, Shiawase Day, Lira-Lira19, KawaiiKagu ,Ebano Wigram, hitorikitefa8**

Este capitulo no estaría aquí, sin su apoyo ;) **¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.-La princesa Kagura.**

" _Las princesas no dicen groserías, no son violentas y no tragan como cerdos, por lo contrario, son amables, dulces y refinadas"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La princesa Kagura, princesa del reino Yato poseía la edad de 22 años, era la segunda hija del matrimonio conformado por el Rey Kankou y la reina Kouka, Kagura era la segunda sucesora al trono, después de su hermano mayor Kamui, al que Kagura llamaba cariñosamente Tonto-Kamui.

El reino Yato era famoso por ser el reino de los mercenarios, sin mencionar que pertenecía a una extraña raza de guerreros, tenían súper fuerza, mejor resistencia, si tenían una herida se auto curaba en segundos, además de poseer un apetito voraz y una piel blanca como la leche, su única debilidad era el sol (el cual los debilitaba), por eso siempre tenían que andar con sombrillas.

La vida de Kagura era perfecta, como princesa no tenía que preocuparse por nada, tenía varias personas encargadas de lavar sus ropas, si tenía hambre simplemente tronaba sus dedos, en un dos por tres sus demandas era cumplidas, ella no estudiaba, Kagura creía que el estudio no le serviría para nada, además bastaba con solo haber terminado la preparatoria y tomado un curso en cocina (que por supuesto termino vía online) para sobrevivir en ese mundo.

Si, su vida era perfecta, su única rutina consistía en despertarse todos los días después de las 9 am, comer y ver Netflix todo el día, además de chatear de vez en cuando por su fb y burlarse de los patéticos estados de sus amigos.

Como princesa ya debería estar casada, no obstante no era algo que le importara mucho, tampoco a sus padres.

Todo parecía perfecto y lo era, hasta que todo cambio cuando la nación del emo tuerto ataco y lo impensable ocurrió.

De ser la segunda sucesora al reino, se convirtió en la primera, después de que su estúpido hermano decidiera huir para convertirse en el nuevo rey de los piratas espaciales del " _one piece",_ claro sin olvidar su obsesión con cierto tuerto emo, de dudosa sexualidad.

Un día simplemente Kamui llego y le dijo al calvo de su padre que se iba, no se hizo esperar, su padre dio el grito en el cielo, su más preciado hijo, el próximo rey Yato y al cual amaba como a nadie se iba , lo peor no era eso, sino que en los últimos meses el Rey Kankou había manifestado su deseo por ser abuelo, mismo deseo que había impulsado a comprometer a Kamui con la princesa Soyo del reino vecino, quizá eso fue el detonante final para que Kamui huyera, después de todo, nadie quería casarse y tener hijos a tal edad.

Kagura atribuía que el nuevo deseo de su calvo padre, era debido a que este se sentía viejo y parecía que le estaba dado ataques de la tercera edad (a pesar de aún rondaba los cincuenta años), la huida de Kamui no solo significó un nuevo destino para Kagura, sino también un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Parecía que su padre creía que el vientre de Kagura servía, solo para hornear pastel y no era realmente a pastel que se refería, sino aquellos parásitos que crecía en el vientre de las mujeres y luego de nueve meses llamaban _"hijos"._

¿Kagura casada y con hijos? ¡Jamas! Kagura no deseaba eso, era tan irresponsable, lo único que deseaba era comer pollo frito y ver películas, no cuidar un hijo y peor aún, soportar a un estúpido príncipe al cual tendría que llamar marido, amarlo y respetarlo hasta la muerte.

Pero aunque ella no quisiera, parecía que su padre tenía otros planes.

— Kagura debes casarte – con esas palabras entro el rey Kankou, a la habitación de su hija.

Kagura era una hermosa señorita (ignorado su vocabulario de camionero, su fuerza bruta y su falta de feminidad) físicamente había heredado el cuerpo de su mami, un buen desarrollado busto y unos hermosos ojos azules, lamentablemente Kagura había tomado la vida sedentaria, la cual hizo que subiera alrededor de diez kilos en los últimos dos meses, diez kilos que la hacía ver rechoncha.

Kankou intento sutilmente decirle a Kagura, sobre su aumento de peso.

" _Kagura estás gorda", apenas término de hablar, que Kankou sufrió la ira de su hija, la jovencita había dejado más calvo de lo que estaba, desde aquel día, Kankou no volvió hablar sobre el tema, mucho menos en recuperar su cabello perdido._

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó la princesa acostada en su cama real, a lado tenía su laptop, estaba comiendo varias papitas, miro a su padre con aburrimiento, era la misma discusión de siempre.

Kankou se repetía que su hija era una hermosa princesa, aunque verla en ese estado sería difícil que algún príncipe se casara con ella, más cuando su hija dejaba salir ese lenguaje de camionero y comía con la boca abierta, pero ella era linda... A su manera, además el amor era irrelevante, el príncipe solo tenía que poner su semilla en el horno de Kagura y listo, tendría a su preciado nieto o nieta.

El verdadero amor empieza luego de pasar por la cama y aunque se oyera mal, debía convencer a su hija; él no viviría eternamente, quería ver a sus hermosos y lindos nietos heredar su hermoso cabello (aunque él estuviera calvo), cosa improbable, puesto los genes de Kouka era los que predominaban.

— ¿Qué tiene de bueno estar casado? –dejo salir, su padre se encogió de hombros y bajo el rostro con pudor.

— Bueno… muchas cosas — su padre se sonrojo— hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer arriba de una cama, una vez que lo pruebas, nunca jamás lo dejas.

— Nah, no quiero, mejor dile a la cocinera que me haga pollo frito y arroz con huevo.

—Kagura ¿porque eres así con papi? — lloraba el rey Yato.

—Porque quiero y puedo calvo, ve rápido, quiero mi pollo frito.

— Haz esto por tu anciano padre — rogó el rey —ya que el desgraciado de tu hermano huyó con ese tuerto emo de dudosa sexualidad, ya de por sí era malo que Kamui se convirtiera en pirata espacial y ahora que tenía una fijación por los samurái tuertos, ¡debió quedarse casarse con la princesa Soyo y darme nietos! – Las lágrimas de rey comenzaron a sobresalir de su rostro— en cambio prefirió irse con ese tuerto a destruir el mundo.

— Next~ si ya terminaste con tu drama papi, te puedes ir, necesito ver este nuevo capítulo de mi telenovela favorita.

— ¿Por qué eres así? Yo que te amo tanto mi pequeña gura-chan.

—Pero yo no, ya puedes irte, chu~chu.

—Kagura no seas mala con tu padre— por primera vez intervino su madre , a diferencia de Kankou que se veía bastante desgastado (por no decir viejo) ,Kouka se veía igual de joven que Kagura, era imposible pensar que esa mujer tuviera cincuenta y dos años, seguía hermosa, libre de alguna imperfección, parecía una hermosa jovencita de solo veinte años, Kagura a veces pensaba que su padre le hizo un extraño hechizo a su madre, no le cambia en la cabeza el cómo su madre pudo casarse con él, aunque claro que en aquel entonces Kankou era joven, con un hermoso cabello y bastante atractivo, no semi calvo como ahora.

— Kouka ¿que hice mal?— el rey se abrazó a las piernas de su esposa, llorando como un niño chiquito, ella simplemente le sonrió mientras acaricia su calva cabeza.

—Tranquilo amor, no te estreses, sino perderás el poco cabello que te queda.

—Mami, enserio ¿porque te casaste por el calvo?, si está feo.

— Kagura –chan, ¿porque llamas feo a tú Papi?, si soy tan apuesto.

— En realidad, quizá esté un poco feo, pero es bastante bueno en otro aspecto — Kouka se sonrojo — cuando estés casada lo comprenderás.

— Te convenció con sexo.

— Kagura — su padre se sonrojo — no debería decirte esto, porque está mal visto pero... Hay amores que solo comienza después de pasar por la cama.

— Lo sé, luego le llaman bendición, ¿no? Por eso te casaste con él, mami, ¿verdad? Porque te dejo en penalti con Kamui.

— Si lo ponemos de esa forma, entonces sí, efectivamente por eso me case con él.

— Kouka — lloriqueaba más el hombre.

Kagura simplemente los ignoro y siguió mirado su telenovela favorita _, "el one piece de la rosa de Gintama"._

La princesa Yato pensó que por fin su padre se calmaría después de esa entretenida charla, pero Kankou no se calmó, el rey estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener a sus preciados nietos.

Un mes atrás, proclamó que quien besara a su hija sería su esposo _— y por ende el futuro rey—,_ hubo miles de príncipes que intentaron por todos los medios besar a Kagura, lamentablemente todos besaron sus nudillos y sufrieron cambio de sexo o impotencia sexual, Kagura era demasiado violenta, los años peleando por el control remoto contra Kamui había dado frutos.

Cada día que pasaba, Kankou se sentía más viejo, por eso tomado medidas extremas e hizo un último movimiento, con tal de tener hermosos nietos, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, ideo un plan infalible.

Kagura no podía estar sin su amado internet, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue esperar a cortaran el servicio por exceso de pago (tenía más de dos meses que no lo pagaban) ese fue el final feliz para Kagura, su padre había llegado esa mañana para informarle sobre las nuevas noticias y que cierto príncipe del reino lejano había llegado para conocerla.

Kagura no lo pensó más, tomó un fajo de dinero, metió toda la comida que podía llevar y huyo del reino, ella sabía que al paso en el que iba, era capaz de casarse hasta con el mismo pollo frito, si se lo pedía.

— ¡Mi vientre sirve más que para hacer galletas!— la mujer de veintidós años escapo del reino Yato, no se casaría, no creía en el amor. ¿Qué mierda eran esas estupideces? si tenía que casarse sería con el dueño del pollo frito (el cual ya llevaba muchos años muerto) su verdadero amor murió hace mucho, con la industria del pollo frito.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, en menos de una hora se había comido todo lo que llevaba, de pronto sintió hambre y frió, camino diez minutos hasta que un rico aroma inundo sus fosas nasales.

Guiada por su olfato, llegó a una casita de caramelo con una extraña forma de un pingüino humanoide, la joven princesa no lo dudo mucho y entro sin tocar la puerta de esa casa, pronto llego hasta el dulce aroma que su nariz había detectado, en medio de una mesa de madera se encontraba un rico pay de fresas.

En menos de dos segundos lo devoro, después de comer ese pay y todo lo que había en el refrigerador, Kagura se acostó en el suave sillón de la sala, caminar casi una hora le dio mucho sueño, poco a poco cayó en manos de Morfeo y quedo dormida profundamente.

No paso mucho cuando un grito poco femenino se escuchó por todo el lugar.

— ¿Quien ha osado comerse mi precioso pay? —Grito una voz masculina — fue el primer regalo que me dio Ikumatsu — poco a poco la princesa china abrió sus ojos, topándose con un extraño pingüino con trencitas y un vestido rosa.

" _La encontré, Zurako-san"_ escribió rápidamente Elizabeth, la mujer llamada Zurako no tardó en aparecer con los ojos llorosos y un vestido pomposo.

— ¿Cómo has podido, desgraciada bandida? — lloraba una mujer de cabellos negros, Kagura rápidamente la confundió con un travesti, puesto que tenía su cuerpo libre de curvas y era más plana que una tabla.

—¡Una tabla de planchar parlante!

— ¿A quién le llamas tabla de planchar? ¡No soy ninguna plana! — Se defendió Zurako —Me llamo Zurako, la gran bruja Zurako y tu maldita mocosa has cometido una falta de respeto horrible —lloriqueo — te comiste el regalo que me dio mi gran amor, ahora mismo te convertiré en una asquerosa rata.

" _Cálmate Zurako-sama, no te desvíes de libreto!_

—Tienes razón Elizabeth, pero aun así, era el regalo de mi amado, yo que pensaba guardarlo eternamente, como un recuerdo de nuestro primer regalo como pareja— Zurako se dejó caer al piso, dramatizado una escena de telenovela, coloco su mano en su frente, mientras Elizabeth le colocaba gotas para fingir el llanto.

— Eres muy dramática Zura

— ¡Qué me llamo Zurako! — la mujer se levantó y limpio su rostro.

— Vaya, nunca había visto a una mujer tan plana y fea— se sinceró Kagura sentándose en el mueble y admirado a sus anfitrionas.

— ¡Cállate! — Zurako no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, una mujer con mejor cuerpo (ignoro que estaba rechoncha y apenas entraba en ese vestido), bonita y con pecho grande, había interrumpido su hogar, no solo eso, sino que se había comido el primer regalo que Ikumatsu le había dado

— ¿Qué copa eres? , ¿Te pones relleno?

— Deja de humillarme, maldita desgraciada— zura comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que caía por su rostro — no todas podemos ser talla 38 o 40 — el pingüino humanoide con dos trencitas le entrego un pañuelo a la dramática Zurako — Gracias Elizabeth, las jovencitas de hoy en día se burlan de nosotras, solo porque no tenemos pecho — zura volvió a llorar — pero eso es lo de menos, una mujer vale más por lo que lleva aquí— señalo su corazón— que por dos pedazos de grasas—señalo el pecho grande de Kagura.

— Dices eso porque eres plana, enserio deberías ponerte relleno — la mujer de cabellos bermellón señalo su pecho — mi prima tiene más pecho que tú y eso que ella es plana.

— ¿Te estas burlado de mí, verdad? La apariencia de uno no es lo único importante, también existe los sentimientos y el amor sincero.

— Puedo apostar — dijo Kagura bostezado — que ni siquiera atraes al sexo masculino.

— Te dije que te callaras — respondió avergonzada — para tu información tengo varias propuestas de matrimonio.

— No me digas — la miro con los ojos entre cerrados — esas propuestas son de verdad o solo existe en tú imaginación.

— ¡Te has burlado de mí! — Dijo Zurako con voz de villana de telenovela— eres una niña tonta e inmadura, seguramente eres una princesa que solo se dedica a comer y dormir.

— ¿Cómo lo supo?

— La gran bruja Zurako te maldice, a partir de ahora tu vida cambiará pequeña coneja.

— ¿Coneja?

—Se quién eres Kagura, la princesa que no cree en los cuentos de hadas, futura sucesora del trono, la pequeña princesa coneja que escapo de su jaula de oro, está bien, te daré tu preciada libertad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Libre soy yo ~aru, y nadie lo puede negar.

—Te has burlado de mi físico princesita, ahora obtendrás lo que has sembrado, Abracadabra, pata de cabra, ahora mismo su castigo tendrá, rechoncha, pequeña, con bigotes y cola tendrá, pequeña coneja tú serás.

Apenas Zurako termino su hechizo, Kagura se vio envuelta por un extraño humo que fue rodeado todo su cuerpo, una luz cegadora inundo la habitación, Kagura por inercia cerró sus ojos, sentía como algo raro ocurría con su cuerpo.

Ella no se dio cuenta pero su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, sus manos, sus piernas, sus pechos y trasero comenzaron a encogerse, su hermosa piel blanca se tiño por un color rojo, la apariencia de Kagura dejo de ser humana para convertirse en la anatomia de un conejo.

Ahora tenía pequeñas patas, dos largas orejas, una pequeña nariz negra, una cola esponjosa, bigotes y grandes dientes de Cástor, lo peor es que sus pechos se transformaron en grasa haciendo que Kagura luciera como una bolita.

La pequeña Yato quedó recostada en el piso, Zurako admiro como su hechizo había funcionado.

—Pequeña princesa, despertar por favor — acarició el rostro de la pequeña coneja, Kagura alzó su patita para tallarse el rostro, fue la primera vez que sintió el suave pelaje de su pata.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó mientras abría sus ojos azules, lo primero que noto fue que Zurako parecía un gigante, no solo eso, sino que todo a su alrededor era extremadamente grande, Kagura pensó que todo había crecido excepto ella y el pecho de Zurako que seguía plano.

—Bienvenida conejita.

Kagura no dejaba de ver todo grande y no solo eso, su ropa estaba al costado suyo.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué mi ropa está ahí? ¿Por qué ustedes se volvieron gigantes? ¿Qué me hiciste bruja plana?

Kagura movió sus orejas junto a sus bigotes, Zurako dejó escapar un grito como femenino

—Que linda— Zurako se agacho hasta tocar la pequeña nariz de Kagura — mira Elizabeth, no te parece adorable, mira a este lindo conejo.

" _Parece una pelota de algodón"_ escribió Eli, _"Zurako ¿podemos quedarnos con ella?, se ve más tierna que las anteriores"_

—No, no, no Elí — Zurako se dirigió directo a Elí —no podemos tomar a la pequeña coneja, seguramente nuestro suministro de comida desaparecía en un dos por tres — Zurako se cruzó de brazos, miraba a la pequeña coneja— aun no te has dado cuenta verdad.

— ¿De qué? — movió sus bigotes, de pronto se le antojo comer zanahorias.

—Mira por ahí, pequeña princesa —Kagura miro directo a donde señalaba Zurako, había un gigantesco espejo de cuerpo completo, la princesa Yato no entendía hasta que por fin se percató de un hecho notable.

— ¡Que conejo tan gordo! Eres un monstruo Zurako, engordas al pobre animal para comértelo, verdad ,malvada bruja.

—No, mi querida princesa, observa bien.

Kagura se acercó más al espejo, tanto que de pronto se vio reflejada en él, abrió sus ojos más de lo que ya estaba, era imposible, alzo sus manos(o mejor dicho patas) y grito horrorizada.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Imposible! —Se llevó las patas directo a su rostro — ¡Tú plana bruja! ¿Qué me hiciste maldita desgraciada? Eres una zorra, que le ha hecho a mi hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, ahora parezco una bola de grasa.

—Vaya, vaya, al parecer esos pechos que tanto presumías, no era más que bolas de grasas, pequeña gordita

—No estoy gorda, es por el pelaje — se excusó—además tu eres una maldita envidiosa, plana.

— ¡Que no soy plana! Solo tengo pecho pequeño.

—Malvada, eres una bruja plana.

—No soy mala pequeña coneja, pero debes entender que las apariencias no son todo, sobre todo dos gigantescos pechos, debes comprender que las personas no valen por su físico, tampoco merecen ser humilladas por otros, pequeña princesa eres una mocosa malcriada, te falta humildad.

— ¡Y a ti pecho!

—Sigues con lo mismo, y luego te quejas de porque te convertí en conejo.

—Yo no te hice nada, eres una envidiosa, regresarme a la normalidad, bruja fea o le diré a papi que te corte la cabeza.

—No, no, no, esto no funciona así, mi querida reina de corazón, tú ya no tienes poder alguno aquí — sonrió de oreja a oreja — pero si tanto deseas recuperar tú cuerpo, necesitas que un príncipe te de un beso — comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro —Tendrás que hacer que él se enamore de ti, te vea más allá de tú apariencia, si, si ,si , haremos lo mismo que la bruja de _"la bella y la bestia"_ —aplaudió — que inteligente soy, pequeña princesa Yato si quieres recuperar tu verdadera forma , tendrás que recibir un beso de amor verdadero, solo así regresara hacer humana, ¿entendiste pequeña? — Se giró directo a la coneja, solo para encontrarse que Kagura ya no estaba — ¿Pero qué? ¿A dónde se fue?

Eli saco uno de sus tantos carteles.

" _Se escapó luego de escuchar que recuperaría su forma tras recibir un beso"_

— ¿Qué?, se fue así nada más, no escucho toda mi cursilería de amor verdadero.

" _No, mi querida Zurako-sama, ella dijo un beso es fácil"_

—Pequeña conejita, ya te darás cuenta — sonrió — solo espero que ningún lobo te coma, ahora que lo recuerdo, la última mujer que convertir en conejo, murió siendo el desayuno de un príncipe, bueno, esta coneja no parece tan tontita, no creo que caiga tan fácilmente en una trampa.

" _Tiene razón Zurako-sama, Kagura-chan parece ser una coneja lista, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarle? Conocer a un príncipe virgen, un vago bueno para nada y a un sádico bastardo"_

—Tienes razón Eli, no debo preocuparme mucho por esa chiquilla, además tiene súper fuerza, si tiene algún problema solo tiene que ejercer poder.

" _Eso espero, ojalá regrese pronto por aquí, me gustaría adoptarla como mascota"_

…

Mientras a unos metros de ahí, Kagura salía corriendo(o rodando más bien) con su nuevo cuerpo.

—Esto no puede ser — lloraba Kagura mientras apenas y podía moverse por su enorme estómago— ¡Te maldigo Zurako! — lloro Kagura— estúpida plana, ahora necesito encontrar a un estúpido príncipe que rompa el hechizo pero... Si me besa, me tendré que casar, no, no puedo. — Negó la pequeña coneja rechoncha —quizá vivir como coneja no sea malo, ¿Qué tan malo es vivir como coneja? — Se cuestionó — ello solo comen y duerme, ahora que lo pienso, quizá no sea mala idea ser coneja— Kagura se recostó en el suave pasto, miró las hojas del árbol, mientras planeado su nueva vida, seria libre, nadie le diría nada, no se tendría que casar con nadie y fue así como la pequeña coneja Kagura, comenzó a vivir la vida loca.

Sin saber que su vida, estaba unida a la de un príncipe sádico para siempre.

 ** _Continuara…._**

* * *

 **Hola a todos**

Después de una semana pesada para señorita hiatus ,aquí me tiene de vueltas ,se que prometí actualizar pronto pero se me complicó ,posiblemente este actualizado el próximo domingo ,todo depende de cómo ande en el trabajo y físicamente , este capítulo resultó más largo ,de 600 palabras pasó a 3927 ,lo cual me hace muy feliz .

Ahora entendemos que Kagura se ganó lo que le pasó xD aunque quien la culpa xD ella solo quería vivir libre sin hijos , quería aclarar que Zurako es mujer pero todos la confunde con un hombre ,pobre zura ,al menos tiene el amor de ikutmatsu :P

Antes de irme les daré un pequeño **spoiler** : antes de que Kagura llegará con sougo ,conoció a dos príncipe más xD Eli ya dió un pequeño spoiler xD eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo ,por cierto ,si bien el fic es OkiKagu, habrá cierto guiños a otras parejas x3 de verdad muchas gracias por leerme y agregar a favoritos,aquellos lectores fantasmas :) muchas gracias por leer y a los que me agregaron y comentaron ,doblemente gracias :) espero que tenga una excelente semana y feliz domingo ;)

Si llegaron hasta aquí, **¡GRACIAS POR LEER**!

Señorita Hiatus se despide, nos estamos leyendo

Fanfiction

03-06-2018


	3. El príncipe virgen

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Universo alterno-parodia-humor-crack**

 **Aclaración** : es una parodia de la princesa y el sapo, obviamente al estilo gintama, la historia se sitúa en el universo donde hay príncipe y princesa, claro que con la tecnología de hoy en día XDD

 **El fic es crack, así que no le busque lógica alguna.**

 **Notas de autor:** el capítulo quedo bastante extenso y cargado, asi que se dividio en dos partes uwu-

 **Ojo: Zurako** realmente es mujer, aunque todos piensen que es hombre XD.

Capitulo beteado por **Cris ~ Shiawase Day :)**

* * *

Este fic está dedicado **hitorikitefa8 (lamento no haber actualiado antes :'v, nuevamente felicidades tefy** ❤️ **), Shiawase Day,Lira-Lira19,Kiryhara, LoreinBedat ,Ebano Wigram In Hiatus ,Melgamonster, KawaiiKagu,Gabyru07 ,tamago to gohan-aru,Dalita-chan ,** muchas gracias por su voto y por siempre apoyarme, por ustedes actualizare este fin :'v aunque me tarde en terminarlo.

😘❤️ 😊🙏😁😄  
🙏😘❤️ **¡Gracias**!❤️🙏😘

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.-El príncipe virgen.**

Se movió sigiloso siempre mirando a su prensa, en cuanto la vio los ojos de aquel lobo brillaron. Había encontrado una presa, una deliciosa y jugosa presa, parecía pelearse con un árbol, era de pelaje rojizo y bastante rechoncho.

—Maldito árbol aru, te ordeno que me des una manzana —Kagura chillo al árbol que como era lógico no le contesto, desde hacía dos semanas que era coneja y lo que pensó como una vida perfecta era todo menos perfecta, ¿quién iba a decir que la comida no caía del cielo?, sobre todo que en el bosque no había pollo frito, estaba metida en su pelea Kagura vs el árbol cuando el lobo apareció y con un ágil movimiento atrapó a Kagura entre sus dientes.

Si esto fuera una historia real, el lobo hubiera matado al conejo con un solo movimiento. Así la historia quedaría finalizada y la coneja muerta, pero como esto era un cuento mágico y la autora solo quería hacerle más burla a Kagura, pasó lo inesperado, antes de siquiera el lobo pudiera cerrar su boca _"un crack"_ se escuchó, la mandíbula del lobo se desencajo, Kagura rodó por el suelo, al mismo tiempo el lobo soltó un horrible alarido, jamás pensó que esa rechoncha coneja fuera tan pesada, mucho menos que lastimaría su mandíbula.

— ¡Qué intentas hacer, estúpido perro! — gruñó ferozmente la coneja parándose (con dificultad) en sus dos patitas y alzando sus patitas dispuesta a golpear al lobo— no porque me veas así— jadeó — quiere decir que no— jadeó — puedo defenderme~aru— el lobo ni siquiera le prestó atención, salió corriendo, no deseaba que esa coneja lo aplastara, era demasiado joven para morir, la coneja no lo sabía, pero gracias a sus kilos de más la había salvado.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!Estúpida autora~ aru, puedo leer lo que escribes, así que más te vale que dejes de joderme con mi peso ~aru. Kagura -chan no está gorda, snitf snitf —a pesar que lo dijo, la coneja comenzó a llorar, tenía hambre y estaba triste, la conejita no sabía que sería de su vida, extrañaba su vida anterior, el pollo frito que comía y las películas de Netflix que veía, se preguntó si su mami la extrañaba, la coneja alzó su rostro al árbol de manzanas— kami-sama apiádate de mí— una fuerte brisa golpeó su rostro y mágicamente una rosa blanca surgió de la nada— ¿y esta rosa~aru? — como si fuera magia, de pronto un par de manzanas se desprendieron del árbol cayendo a un costado. — ¿Manzanas? ¡Me diste manzanas! Tanto te costaba darme pollo frito—gritó— no te vayas a quedar pobre—la Yato no tuvo otra opción que comer esas manzanas con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La vida como coneja no era tan dulce como pensaba, había pasado dos semanas y ella ya odiaba su vida, después de terminar esa inusual comida y reflexionar sobre su próximo futuro, la princesa conejo decido a regañadientes (o más bien por el deseo de comer pollo frito) buscar a un estúpido príncipe que rompiera el hechizo, total, nadie sabía su verdadero origen y la tonta ley impuesta por su calvo padre.

Fue así que la rechoncha coneja emprendió su viaje al reino más cercano, le llevó cuatro días llegar, pero al final lo consiguió, llego al reino Megane, desde que nació la princesa Yato fue bendecida por una nariz mágica, podía detectar a los príncipes a kilómetros de distancia.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, apenas lo vio, su nariz detecto como el cuerpo del príncipe desprendía un horrible olor a virgen otaku, Kagura saco la lengua, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Shinpachi Shimura, príncipe del reino Megane, desde niño había sido bendecido con el don (mejor dicho maldición) de la pureza, un don sumamente poderoso, si bien resultaba bastante útil en cuanto a mantener su pureza intacta también era una maldición.

El único objetivo de ese escudo era ahuyentar a cualquier mujer que intentara devorar (robar) su virginidad y las que no, también, básicamente cualquier mujer se le acercara terminaba lanzada 2 metros lejos de él.

Todo eso se debía a una sola persona, una que no fue invitada (según ella) a la fiesta real.

~Flasblack~

 _Hace muchos años, el rey y la reina del reino megane tenían dificultades para procrear un hijo, no era por impotencia o problemas de infertilidad, sino más bien que ambos reyes no tenían tiempo para intimar, poseían un enorme televisión de 52 pulgadas de alta definición y un canal de 24 horas de telenovelas, por esta razón no había procreado un hijo en años, a excepción de la princesa Otae que fue engendrada cuando recién se había casados, a ellos no les preocupaba no tener más hijos, pero a sus consejeros reales sí, necesitaban pronto un heredero varón para el trono. No fue hasta que ocurrió un apagón en todo el reino, que ambos reyes decidieron por fin procrear un hijo (no es que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer sin luz), con el paso de los días, la reina se enteró que estaba embarazada y nueve meses después nació Shinpachi, un pequeño niño de piel clara, de cabello negros como el rey pero ojos marrones como su madre, si bien el príncipe heredo varias cosas buenas de sus padres, también heredo las cosas malas como su visión, el pobre niño tendría que usar lentes eternamente._

 _Pese a todo aquello, los reyes no dejaban de estar felices por su bendición, sobretodo que fuera su anhelado varón, por esta misma razón ambos decidieron realizar una gran fiesta por su nuevo hijo, una fiesta que se logró concretar ocho años después._

 _Los reyes invitaron a todo el reino, organizaron un gran banquete y un grandioso baile, todo era felicidad, incluso un par de hadas invitadas por el rey, se regalaron varios dones al pequeño príncipe._

— _Te doy el don de ser Otaku, deberás— dijo un hada rubia._

— _Te doy el don de la nobleza. — repitió otra hada._

 _Sin embargo de un momento a otro las risas fueron cayadas por un estruendo, una gran ventisca apareció a medio salón, en ella venia una mujer con un vestido pomposo color negro, con unos enormes cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza y un palo de madera disimulando que era su varita mágica, era plana como tabla de planchar, por más que se metiera unas manzanas para disimular su nulo pecho, su nombre era Zurako, pero prefería que le llamara Zuraléfica (todo después de ver una película de disney) Zuraléfica era la bruja del reino, venía con su fiel aliada, Elizabeth, un pingüino humanoide de dudosa sexual, Eli (como cariñosamente le decían) vestía al igual que Zuraléfica, un vestido negro pero a diferencia de ella, esta no traía cuernos._

 _"Felicidades por el nacimiento de su vástago"_ _felicito el pingüino humanoide, sacando uno de sus tantos característicos carteles._

— _No, Eli, no felicites a estos malvados que no nos invitaron— regaño Zurako a su fiel amiga._

 _"Como tú digas Zuraléfica", el pingüino obedeció a su amiga. Zurako por su lado, recobro la compostura, miro a todas esas malditas personas que festejaban sin ella, se giró hacia los reyes que se atrevieron a no invitarla, inaudito, pensó la bruja, camino hasta llegar enfrente de ellos y el joven príncipe._

— V _aya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? una fiesta—sonrió Zurako, la mayoría que la veía la confundía con un hombre travestido, pero no era así, biológicamente Zurako nació mujer, por más que su cuerpo tuviera un aspecto masculino._

— _Zurako, que sorpresa...— la mujer lo miro con ojos furiosos._

— _No es Zurako, es Zuraléfica, la reina del mal— gruño la bruja._

— _Yo, lo lamento mucho, no sabía que volviste a cambiarte el nombre, Zura, Zuraléfica, yo...pensé que no vendrías— admitió el rey un poco nervioso. — no recibimos tu respuesta..._

— _Sera porque no recibí ninguna invitación— escupió la Zuraléfica— por suerte pasaba por aquí— respondió con sarcasmo — y estuviera espiado con Elizabeth— dijo con descaro la bruja, aunque eso precisamente había pasado. — ¿Cómo pudieron hacer una fiesta y no invitarme?— reclamo la mujer entrado en modo drama queen*— ahora mismo verán como les agradezco su invitación— su voz sonó amenazante._

— _Pero si te invitamos, te envié una invitación— replico el rey— nunca nos respondiste..._

— _¡Mentiras, sucias mentiras del rey terrícola*!— gruño dramáticamente la bruja._

— _Pero es verdad. — se defendió el rey— yo misma envié la carta._

— _¡Dije que te callaras!—gruño Zurako, golpeando el piso._

 _Elizabeth saco un cartel._

 _"Guarda silencio o Zurako te convertirá en conejo" amenazo Eli._

— _Es Zuraléfica, Elizabeth, no Zurako— corrigió la bruja— en que iba, así, vi que el príncipe Shinpachi le fue otorgado dones, muy bien, para que no veas que soy mala y no guardo rencor, yo también le regalare un hermoso don—musito la bruja mirando con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro— ¿pero que le puedo dar, a este apuesto príncipe?— pensó en voz alta la bruja._

— _Por favor, no lo hagas— pidió el rey, debido a que Zurako era una de las brujas más destrozas que existía en el reino._

— _Puedo darle el don de la belleza de una rata—pensó en voz alta— o quizá que todos los que conozcan a Shinpachi le hagan bullying por ser otaku, o digan que el verdadero Shinpachi son esas gafas, o tal vez sería mejor seguir con la historia original, que al cumplir los 16 años se pinche el dedo con una rueca y muera solo como un perro._

— _¡¿QUÉ?!—el rey estaba bastante alarmado—Zuraléfica por favor, quizá hubo un error y tu invitación no llego, pero por favor, no le des un don a Shinpachi._

— _Sin embargo, no porque no me invitaran a la fiesta, me tengo que enojar con este niño y maldecirlo, eso sería cruel y estúpido._

 _"Puedes curarle la vista, Zuraléfica o que sea un joven hábil y bondadoso"._

 _El pequeño príncipe se le quedo mirando un largo rato a Zurako, esta al ver lo lindo que se veía con sus lentes de botella, lo decidió._

— _Ya sé que te daré, me lo agradecerás pequeño cuatro ojos, actualmente existe muchos hombres y mujeres que solo les interesa robar lo más puro de uno— Zura se llevó las manos al corazón— y no es el precisamente el corazón, sino a... ya saben—dijo sonrojada la bruja—_ _por eso mismo te daré un hermoso don que protegerá tu cuerpo virginal — sonrió la bruja— te otorgo el don de la pureza— la bruja movió su varita mágica y lanzo un hechizo en el joven príncipe— Shinpachi Shimura, yo la grandiosa Zuraléfica Kotarou te otorga el don de la pureza, nadie del sexo femenino podrá acercarse, cualquiera que lo haga sufrirá las consecuencias de este don, no obstante si quieres romper este hermoso don(maldición), tendrás que recibir un beso , solo así romperás el hechizo, quien te amé realmente hará lo imposible para acercarse a ti y besarte, muahahaha.— Zuraléfica empezó a reír escandalosamente._

 _"Zuraléfica, pensé que no te vengarías porque no nos invitaron a la fiesta"_

— _Pues mentí, ahora es momento de irnos— dicho esto, tanto Zurako como Eli desaparecieron, dejando a todo el reino desconcertados._

 _Por otro lado, Zurako y Eli se encontraban en su casa, Zurako miraba por decimotercera vez maléfica, mientras Eli revisaba la correspondencia no deseada por la bruja, en esa correspondencia se encontraba una invitación a una fiesta organizada por el Rey megane._

 _"Zuraléfica-san, encontré la invitación a la fiesta del príncipe Shinpachi, al parecer usted lo marco como spam y realmente fuimos invitados a la fiesta"._

— _¿Enserio? rayos, pensé que era otra propaganda para suscribirme a Blim*, bueno ni modos. —la bruja siguió mirando su pelíc_ ula.

 _"Pero Zuraléfica, hechizaste al príncipe porque creíste que no te invito, no sería conveniente regresar a la fiesta y quitar el hechizo"_

— _Tengo flojera de volver a ponerme ese vestido y los cuernos, además seria admitir que cometí un error, no sé qué te preocupas Elizabeth, mi don no es tan malo, además se puede romper con un beso._

 _"Pero Zurako-san, el hechizo solo se romperá con un beso de una princesa"_

— _¿Y? ¿No veo el problema? Hay muchas princesas que andan besando sapos, no creo que sea difícil que bese al príncipe._

 _"Pero Zuraléfica-san, el hechizo mantiene al sexo femenino lejos del príncipe, nadie podrá acercarse a él sin ser lanzada por los cielos, entonces ¿cómo lo besaran?_

— _Detalles, detalles, ya habrá alguna princesa que lo haga, sino hechizare alguna para que vaya desesperada en la ayuda de ese príncipe— se encogió de hombros— al menos no dormirá eternamente como Aurora— se excusó la bruja._

 _~Fin del flasblack~_

Desde aquel incidente, habían pasado 16 años, actualmente el príncipe megane seguía puro a la edad lastimosa de 24 años, a este paso no podría engendrar nunca hijos, mucho menos dejar de ser virgen otaku, a menos que una valiente y pura princesa, rompiera el hechizo escudo virginal activado.

—Desde aquí puedo oler lo virgen y otaku que es ~aru, — chistó la coneja.

— ¡Acaso mi destino es morir virgen! — exclamó el príncipe a la nada— si hubiera una princesa con corazón puro que se atreviera a romper mi hechizo, una que tuviera una maldición y estuviera convertida en conejo— dijo el príncipe mientras Kagura miraba como unas moscas de sexo femenino era repeladas por el escudo _"virginal activado"_ y eran lanzadas lejos.

— ¡Estúpido cuatro ojos, por tu culpa vine desde muy lejos para nada! — reprocho la coneja, al ver como ese príncipe no le serviría, a menos que deseara ser lanzada lejos, se dio media vuelta para emprender un nuevo destino.

— ¿Acaso no hay una hermosa princesa convertida en conejo? — Gruño él cuatro ojos al darse cuenta como la coneja lo ignoraba — ¡una que estaba buscando romper su hechizo! — Shinpachi se giró, Kagura se alejaba dando saltitos— ¿acaso no estabas buscando un príncipe? — Pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas por la coneja. — ¡Autora-san! ¡Autora-san! ¿No dijiste que yo tendría un papel importante? ¿Dónde está mi papel importante? — pero nadie le contestó, Shinpachi fue ignorando como siempre.

—Mejor voy por el príncipe leucocito, total, no puede ser peor que este virgen otaku bueno para nada ~aru, además según recuerdo era el príncipe que toda princesa deseaba casarse.

Recordó hace mucho tiempo como varias princesas hablan de él, lo guapo, justo y valiente que era. El príncipe Sakata Gintoki, hijo del Rey Shouyou y su esposa Otose, fue criado bajo los valores que regían a ambos reyes, educado para ser todo un príncipe de cuento; fuerte y valiente como ninguno, se encargaba de proteger su reino, no había aldeano que no lo amara, con ese cabello rizado color plata y esos ojos azules como el mar, más de una vez salió en la revista como el príncipe encantador.

Kagura había sido criada con la idea de que quizá con el tiempo ella se casaría con él, al igual que otras cientos de chicas, pero desde que una princesa beso a un sapo, ahora todos los sapos se creía príncipes, era difícil encontrar a uno verdadero.

Por eso Kagura decidió que el único que podía ayudarla era el príncipe Gintoki, la coneja no dejaba de imaginar cómo pronto su hechizo seria roto, sin saber que lo peor estaba a punto de suceder...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **y esta rosa*** frase típica del programa la rosa de Guadalupe

 **escudo virginal activado*** era una frase muy utilizada por ahi del 2010

 _ **Mentiras, sucias mentiras del rey terrícola***_ _parodia a la frase tipica del zim, en invasor zim._

 _ **Zuraléfica***_ _parodia de malefica._

 _El hechizo de Shinpachi es una parodia a la historia de la bella durmiente. xD_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **¿Alguien todavía espera este?** fic xD si les soy sincera estuve apunto de no actualizar, a veces no se si alguien lee esto😅😅 me paso lo mismo con kaguracienta, según wattpad 763 vistas, ni que se diga en fanfiction, a veces los comentarios o votos no concuerda con este numero de visitas, pero bueno uwu al final actualice por esas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, creo que si ellas no lo hubieran hecho yo no hubiera actualizado, debido a que como yo se como va la historia, no tengo prisa en plasmarlo en palabras, pero recibí mucho apoyo de este fic y coneja, así que deseaba al menos actualizar aunque fuera una vez en lo que va del año, por suerte para quien lee este fic, al final salieron 3 capitulo, me refiero a que después de escribir, el capitulo me quedo muy largo y saturado, así que decidí dividirlo en 2, pero después de editar el capitulo hoy, los capítulos se tuvieron que dividir en 3, así que todavía me falta por subir otros dos capítulos uwu.

De verdad gracias a todas esas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar , sobre todo gracias por tenerme paciencia, no es fácil escribir un fic, sobre todo si es de humor o dramas complejas, al final uno se pregunta si vale la pena escribir fic, mas que nada uno no sabe si realmente alguien lee esto o simplemente se queda aquí colgado sin más, en mi caso siempre pienso ¿vale la pena escribir, invertir tiempo y dedicación? y luego digo si, al releer mi trabajo x3 yo igual me poco a fangirl, a veces yo misma me sorprendo de leer mis propios fic, sobre todo considerando que la mayoria

 **Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan, ya sea por sus comentarios, votos o agregándole a sus favoritos** :'v a veces es bonito saber que mis fics son leídos ❤️😄

Espero de todo corazón que le hayas gustado este fic uwu

Y bien X3 **¿qué les pareció?**

 **¿Se esperaba toda esta travesía de kagura coneja?**

 **¿Creen que Shinpachi rompa su hechizo? xDD jajajaja :P**

 **¿Qué creen que ocurra cuando kagura conozca a Gin? xD**

 **¿Como creen que sea la participación de Gin en este fic? xD**

 **Hay le va un spoiler, Sadaharu saldra pero XD nadie se espera como lo conocera kagura xDD se van a morir de risa cuando lo lean.**

x3 todo y estas dudas sese resolverá en los siguientes capítulos de su telenovela favorita, la coneja y el príncipe sádico.

Les confieso que antes de que hoy editara, el pasado de shinpachi no salia, practicamente todo el flasblack que aparece XD lo escribi hoy, segun solo iba a ser una mini parodia con Zurako, pero se termino extendiendo, me gustaría saber **¿si les gusto?** o hubieran preferido solo burlarme de shinpachi y que fuera virgen nada más uwu

Por ultimo **¿Qué fic espera que actualice?** ustedes elegirán cual sera la próxima actualización uwu para ser mas justo

:) espero que les haya gustado o al menos sacado un par de risas, espero que si están teniendo un mal día, espero que con este capitulo aligeren un poco su día.😊

Si estas teniendo un excelente día, espero que con este capitulo sea mucho mejor uwu.

...

Si llegaste hasta aquí 😘 muchas gracias por leer. 😊🙇⭐🌟✨🌠🙊🙉🙈

 **De verdad gracias por leer, agregar este fic a tus favoritos, votar y comentar** ;)🐰❤️😊

Con cariño frany, hasta la próxima 😘 😍❤️

 **fanfiction**

 **26/10/2019**


	4. Entre príncipes vagos y príncipes conver

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Universo alterno-parodia-humor-crack**

 **Aclaración** : es una parodia de la princesa y el sapo, obviamente al estilo gintama, la historia se sitúa en el universo donde hay príncipe y princesa, claro que con la tecnología de hoy en día XDD

 **El fic es crack, así que no le busque lógica alguna.**

 **Notas de autor:** el capítulo quedo bastante extenso y cargado, así que se dividió en dos partes uwu-

 **Ojo: Zurako** realmente es mujer, aunque todos piensen que es hombre XD.

Capitulo beteado por **Cris ~ Shiawase Day :)**

* * *

Este capítulo está dedicado a: **Tobitaka97** muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic, comentar y agregar a sus favoritos, espero que te guste el capítulo, desde el fondo de mi corazón uwu...

😘❤️ 😊🙏😁😄  
🙏😘❤️ **¡Gracias**!❤️🙏😘

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- Entre príncipes vagos y príncipes convertidos en sapos.**

 _"Y desde que una princesa beso a un sapo, ahora todos los sapos se creía príncipes..."_

Cinco días después la rechoncha coneja llego al reino de Edo, guiada por su nariz llegó hasta un guardia que custodiaba el castillo real, la rechoncha coneja miró al guardia, se paró en sus dos patitas, inflo el pecho y habló dulcemente.

— ¡TE EXIGO QUE ME DEJES PASAR, PEDAZO DE MIERDA~ARU! — Exigió, casi gritando la coneja al guardia— el príncipe me espera, soy...

—Aww, que ternura— el guardia se agacho para admirar a la conejita.

— ¡Obvio que soy hermosa! — Sonrió la conejita inflado más su pecho— la más hermosa de todos los reinos.

— ¿Tienes hambre conejita?

— ¿Tienes pollo frito? — preguntó con sus ojos brillosos.

—No— le respondió el guardia.

—Entonces no ~aru, ahora dile a príncipe que la princesa Kagu...

—No me digas—interrumpió—la princesa conejo—musitó como si fuera obvio.

—No, Yato, pendejo ~aru— contestó de mala forma la coneja— no ves, squinch, squinch— la princesa no dudó en sacarle sus dientes para asustarlo, pero en cambio el guardia no hizo más que tomarla entre sus brazos y acariciarla.

—Que linda.

— ¡Oye amigo, no toques la mercancía sino vas a comprar! — regaño la Yato.

—No te preocupes hermosa, sin duda alguna le agradaras al príncipe, no dudo que te unas a su colección.

Kagura no entendió porque el guardia la trato con tanta normalidad. Generalmente si alguien la escuchaba hablar, salía corriendo o por el contrario intentaba asesinarla, claro que estos sufrían la ira de la coneja y sus kilos de más.

El guardia la llevó hasta el trono real donde supuestamente se encontraba el príncipe Sakata Gintoki, pero no hubo rastro alguno de él, en cambio donde supuestamente debía estar se encontraba un sujeto de piel morada, parcialmente calvo, con una especie de antena en medio de su cabeza, vistiendo con un traje de príncipe de cuento.

— ¿Quién es ese mal cosplay de Majin Boo*? — inquirió la coneja, ese sujeto no se parecía al de la revista.

—No es cosplay, es el príncipe Hata — respondió rápidamente el príncipe amanto. —Amor y paz— hizo la señal de la paz, se acercó a la princesa coneja e intentó darle la mano, pero esta no se la dio, en cambio giró su cabeza y miró con ojos furiosos al guardia, mismo que vio pasar su vida en esos ojos azules.

— ¿Me quieres ver la cara, pendejo ~aru? ¡Ese no es el príncipe Leucocito! — Escupió— exijo que me lleves con el verdadero príncipe de este castillo.

—Pero él es el príncipe de este castillo— respondió el guardia— ¡AHH! — gritó al sentir los dientes de Kagura en su brazo.

— ¡Te dije que quiero ver al príncipe Leucocito! — Repitió la coneja sacando una navaja de quien sabe dónde y lo acercó a su cuello— dime ¿dónde mierda está?, o aquí te mueres bastardo ~aru.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó alarmado el guardia. — por favor baje ese cuchillo, no queremos que haya algún accidente.

—Tal vez si lo queremos— amenazó la princesa acercó la navaja a su yugular— ¡Dime donde se encuentra, bastardo o te mueres ~aru!

— ¿Quién? — cuestionó tímidamente.

—Leucocito, el príncipe Sakata Gintoki, el príncipe de Edo.

—Ah ese— el hombre pronto recordó al ex príncipe—bueno desde hace más de tres años que no lo mencionan, creo que ahora vive cerca del parque.

— ¡Mientes!

—No, claro que no— negó el guardia— desde hace tres años ese sujeto dejó de ser el heredero al trono, si quieres te digo como llegar con él, pero no me mates.

~...~...~...~...~

Media hora después Kagura llego al parque donde supuestamente se encontraba el príncipe Sakata, lo primero que notó es que había muchos tipos tirados en el suelo, ella identificó pronto un Madao que están dentro de una caja de cartón con una nota diciendo _"adóptame",_ a unos cinco metro de él se encontraba otro hombre de cabellos platinos, con ropa de samurái y una espada de madera, sentado, leyendo Jump, a lado tenía un pequeño cartel que decía _"hago todo por dinero",_ el tipo era bastante vulgar, Kagura puso la cara de asco al ver como se metía en dedo meñique en sus fosas nasales.

Ese hombre apestaba a viejo bueno para nada, pero al mismo tiempo poseía un extraño aroma, rápidamente la nariz mágica detecto al príncipe encantador, no por nada Kagura era poseedora de una nariz especial, podía detectar a los príncipes y reyes de los falsos.

Sakata Gintoki se hallaba pensado en su almuerzo de hoy, la noche anterior tuvo que comer césped del parque porque no tenía nada más, no tenía dinero, sus últimas monedas fueron a parar a Pachinko. De pronto vio como un rechoncho conejo naranja se acercaba dando saltitos.

—Creo que está cambiando mi suerte, miren nada más comida a domicilio— comenzó a babear el pobre hombre al imaginar lo jugosa que estaría esa carne, desde hace más de un año que no tenía una comida decente— gracias Kami-sama, gracias por la carne jugosa que me mandaste, debí sospechar con esta rosa blanca que encontré y ese vientecito— Kagura quien no entendió nada, se puso feliz al escuchar que comería carne jugosa.

— ¿De verdad? Me invitas— dijo moviendo sus bigotes coquetamente, claro que ella no se había dado cuenta que ella sería la cena.

— ¡Eh! — Gintoki miró la coneja, su rostro se puso blanco al ver como ese conejo hablaba— ¡KYAAAAAA! — Gritó Sakata, dado dos pasos hacia atrás mirando con recelos a esa coneja— ¡Pero que mierda!... ¡UN CONEJO QUE HABLA!

— ¡No pendejo, soy un burro que habla!— dijo con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco— obviamente soy un conejo que habla, estúpido humano ¿Acaso te caíste de chiquito?

—Pero es imposible no hay ningún animal que hable— se dijo a sí mismo — ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? ¿Acaso esto es... Obra de un fantasma? — una venita sobresalía en el rostro de la coneja al escuchar esa tontería, el ex príncipe no dudo y salió corriendo lejos de ella.

— ¡Cállate! no soy ningún monstruo —gruño la coneja.

—Auxilio policía, un monstruo conejo me persigue—Kagura tuvo que salir corriendo tras Gintoki, lamentablemente ella estaba en malas condiciones, no era la única, Gin apenas dio cinco pasos y cayó al piso completamente agitado.

—Estúpido vago— dijo agitada— Necesito que me escuches.

—No me comas conejo del demonio, no tengo buen sabor, es más, mi carne esta vieja y no sabe buena.

—Con solo verte me doy cuenta, escucha, necesito que me ayudes, soy una... — la coneja apenas podía respirar, Gintoki se le quedó mirando unos segundos, todo miedo pasó a segundo plano al ver que esa coneja ni siquiera podía respiras, más al sentir como su estómago pedía a gritos comida.

Su mente no tardó en imaginar a esa coneja asada con una manzana en su boca, Sakata paso su lengua por sus labios, saboreando le rico festín que sería.

—Aunque esto es demasiado raro, no debo desaprovechar este momento, hables o no, sigues siendo comida— Gintoki saco un cubierto y cuchillo de plástico que tenía guardado en su bolsillo del pantalón— definitivamente hoy comeré carne— fue en ese momento que Kagura comprendió que sería la cena, sobre todo al ver como Gintoki comenzaba a babear y acercarse peligrosamente a su rechoncho cuerpo.

— ¡No me comas! Sería canibalismo.

—Sí, ajá— decía Gintoki pasando su lengua por sus labios, la haría asada o quizá en estofado, podía poderle un poco de césped.

— ¡ESPERA SOY UNA PRINCESA! —soltó al verse acorralada. — Me llamo Kagura Yato y necesito tu ayuda— Kagura bajo la cabeza, ¿cómo podía pedirle un beso sin que sonara algo zoofilico? —bueno, yo...

—Sí, una princesa, seguramente del reino conejo — Gin la tomó entres sus manos, pronto noto que estaba bastante pesada, si seguía así era capaz de sacarle una hernia, la coneja no por nada estaba gorda—Espero que sea carne y no grasa.

— ¿Qué? — Chilló ofendida— me ofendes, es obvio que es carne estúpida ~aru, además no estoy gorda es solo pelaje — se defendió la coneja.

—Si ajá y yo soy virgen— espetó con sarcasmo.

—Lo dudo mucho.

— ¡No te pregunte! — gruño el hombre de ojos rubí la zarandeo, Kagura se dio cuenta que ese hombre no era al que vio en cierta ocasión en la revista _"príncipe azul",_ ese hombre no era el apuesto Leucocito, de ojos azules, cabello rizado y sedoso, con el abdomen marcado, Kagura creía que quizá si estuviera marcado, pero por el elástico de sus calzoncillos.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Quiso saber— ¿Por qué ese cosplay de Majin Boo está en tu trono?, desde hace 3 años que no sales en la revista _"el príncipe encantador"_ , ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo ~aru?

—De eso no quiero hablar— dijo con tristeza el príncipe, el ambiente se volvió pesado, incluso deprimente.

—Bueno, está bien— aceptó sin más la coneja, no le interesaba la patética vida que pudo haber tenido ese príncipe bueno para nada, lo único que deseaba era volver hacer humana.

—Pero ya que insistes, te contaré — la coneja le iba a decir que le daba igual su vida, pero Gintoki no le dio tiempo de refutar, tomó asiento a lado de Kagura, se quedó mirando el horizonte con ojos melancólicos. — Hace tres años mi vida era muy diferente, yo antes era un hombre justo y bueno, amado por todos en mi reino, en ese entonces era demasiado ingenuo, pero todo cambió cuando mi ex cuñado sádico atacó, fue entonces que me vi obligado a dejar mi reino en manos de Manji Boo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde he escuchado eso? — ese argumento le sonaba como esa serie de Netflix, donde el chico calvo quedo congelado en un iceberg.

—Hace tres años Gin-chan era un hombre justo, atractivo como ahora.

—Ahora te ves del asco. — se sinceró la coneja, de hecho, incluso podía afirmar que ya estaba en estado de descomposición desde hace tres años.

— ¡Cállate mocosa! — Gruño el hombre— ¡¿Quién está contado la historia?!

— Pues tú. — puso los ojos en blanco, era patético escuchar los años de juventud que pudo tener ese vejestorio, lo único que le interesaba era romper su hechizo, no escuchar las idioteces de un imbécil, ya bastante tuvo con la bruja plana y virgen otaku como para interesarle por ese idiota.

—Entonces guarda silencio ¿en dónde me quedé? — Gin se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

—Bla, bla, bla, bla...

— ¡Ah sí!, cómo te iba contando, en aquel entonces yo solo tenía un objetivo, hacer prosperar a mi reino y casarme como mi amada Mitsuba Okita.

—Aja, no me digas, ¿te abandono porque olías a viejo? o ¿se dio cuenta que eras un bueno para nada?

— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! — Vociferó el ex príncipe mirando a la coneja rechoncha— o si no te comeré. — amenazó el ex príncipe, Kagura no lo dudaba, con lo sensual que era nadie se resistía a sus encantos.

—Está bien— dijo— dime ¡oh gran Gin-chan! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué terminaste así? —Kagura preguntaba a Gin, pero sin realmente prestarle atención, vio como unos billetes sobresalían en el limosnero que los transeúntes le dejaron a Gin (y que no se percató que le dejaron limosna) la coneja no dudo en masticarlo, tenía hambre y dudaba que ese hombre ocupara ese dinero.

—Al ver sus ojos sabía que ella era el sol de mi vida, aunque nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado desde niños, nosotros nos amábamos— los ojos rojos de Gin se veían vivaces al mencionar a su prometida—todo era perfecto, casi como un cuento de hadas, faltaba menos de un año para que fuera mi reina y la llenará de muchos hijos, pero— dijo amargamente— no contaba que su hermano intervendría— Kagura masticaba el billete de 1000 yen de las limosnas— llegó un día sin previo aviso y me llevó a Pachinko.

—Chan...chan— dijo de forma dramática Kagura.

—Y todo acabo...aun puedo recordar aquel día.

 _Sakata Gintoki era un joven de veintiocho años, de cabellos rizados y sedosos, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, sería coronado rey de Edo una vez que contrajera nupcias con su prometida, la princesa Mitsuba del reino vecino; a simple vista era el hombre perfecto según las princesas de los reinos contiguos, ese día esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su futuro cuñado, el príncipe Okita del reino Kabuki, o como algunos lo conocían el príncipe sádico._

— _Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Sougo— saludo Sakata— me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo— y era verdad, Gin apreciaba mucho al hermano de su prometida, era como un pequeño y querido hermano para él._

 _Sin embargo, contrario a él, el príncipe Okita lo odiaba en secreto, lo odiaba al saber que una vez casada su hermana, lo abandonaría para convertirse en la reina de Edo, ella se quedaría con Sakata mientras él se quedaría solo como un perro, por esta razón Sougo odiaba a Gintoki, pero tenía que fingir que realmente apreciaba a su futuro cuñado, aunque por dentro solo planeaba en cómo deshacerse de él._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte, jefe? —Se dirigió a él con respeto, sonrió mientras hacía una reverencia— larga vida al futuro Rey de Edo._

— _No me digas así, me haces sentir viejo, mejor dime Gin o si lo prefieres puedes llamarme hermano, después de todo pronto lo seremos._

 _"¿Y si mejor te mató?" se contuvo de decir._

— _Sería una falta de respeto, jefe— se excusó. — Además te odio en secreto y pronto me desharé de ti— murmuró bajito._

— _¿Dijiste algo?_

— _Que estoy feliz de planear tu boda— "muerte"— jefe._ _— sonrió._

— _Yo también, pronto seremos familia Sougo, no sabes lo ansioso que estoy porque llegue mi boda, no sabes cómo amo a tu hermana— Gin era sincero en sus palabras, no dejaba de pensar en la joven Mitsuba que conoció de niño—_ _pero por favor continuemos esta conversación en el despacho, mi consejero nos ayudará a terminar los últimos detalles de la boda._

 _Toda la tarde se la pasaron planeado la próxima boda, Gintoki no dejaba de sonreír al imaginar que pronto estaría casado con la mujer de su vida, si bien los matrimonios arreglados no siempre eran por amor—algunos eran por un domingo siete o por conveniencia, — él suyo sí lo era, pero no por eso quería decir que el heredero de los Okita lo aceptara._

— _Ya que terminamos todos los arreglos, ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos un rato? — Incito su próximo cuñado— podemos ir al Pachinko— dijo con inocencia el príncipe sádico, ocultado así sus verdaderas intenciones._

— _¿Pachinko? — Dijo extrañado— ¿qué es Pachinko?_

— _Un lugar donde te divertirás, jefe._

— _¿Así? — Cuestionó — exactamente ¿qué es?_

— _Es un lugar donde puedes ganar dinero, por medio de juegos sencillos._

— _Mi señor— intervino el consejero real y su mano derecha quien había escuchado la conversación —No creo que sea conveniente ir a ese lugar— aconsejo—en ese sitio se pierde dinero, además que abunda mujeres con poca ropa, que solo quiere robar dinero a hombres buenos como usted —dijo Hasegawa Taizou_.

— _Yo creo que deberías callarte— amenazó Okita a Hasegawa, se acercó a Gin y lo tomó del hombro— jefe debería divertirse al menos una vez en su vida._

— _Pero, Hasegawa dice que..._

— _Lo es y lo entiendo, pero— interrumpió el príncipe— solamente se vive una vez, pronto se casará y perderás la oportunidad de conocer esos tipos de lugares._

— _Pero Sougo yo no..._

— Ve esto _como tu despedida de soltero. — Gintoki no pudo contradecir a su cuñado, tenía curiosidad, Gin pasó la gran mayoría de su vida lejos de esas banalidades._

 _El rey Shouyou (su difunto padre) lo mandó desde niño a un monasterio, donde Gin fue educado bajo la estricta palabra del decoro, sus profesores eran hombres justos, que les transmitían sus conocimientos y valores que regían sus vidas. Posteriormente tras cumplir veintitrés años regresó a Edo, donde asumió el trono tras las muertes prematuras de ambos progenitores, desde entonces el reino había crecido considerablemente, el príncipe Leucocito (como era conocido) era amado y querido por su gente, incluso había salido en varias revistas del príncipe encantador._

 _Por eso cuando entro al Pachinko, fue como entrar a otra dimensión, el príncipe Gintoki quedó deslumbrado, ese lugar rebosaba de gente, había diferentes juegos de azar, mujeres con poca ropa que servían bebidas, las mujeres no le dejaban de sonreír, se le insinuaban de forma descarada, él seguía siendo virgen, creía en el sexo después del matrimonio, pero esas mujeres no dejaban de acosarlo, de pasar alrededor de él y rozar sus exuberantes cuerpos por el suyo._

— _Sougo creo que deberíamos irnos— murmuró Gintoki al ver como una de las mujeres le había agarrado una nalga y le guiñaba un ojo._

— _Tranquilo jefe, recuerda que es tu despedida de soltero— le guiño un ojo, los tres sujetos (Hasegawa también fue con ellos) tomaron asientos en la mesa de póker. — relájense y disfruten el momento._

 _El príncipe Sakata no pensó que las apuestas generarán tanto dinero, sobretodo que siendo un inexperto en el asunto comenzara a ganar todas las partidas._

— _¿Esto es legal? — le pregunto a Sougo tras ganar por décima vez._

— _Apuesto todo—sonreír un Hasegawa completamente enloquecido por los juegos de azar, el castaño simplemente sonrió._

— _No preguntes, solo gózalo como tu consejero — Respondió su cuñado— aprovecha el momento. — Gin debió sospechar que algo andaba mal, tanta amabilidad de su cuñado era para hacerlo, sin embargo, no lo hizo, no cuando vio todo el dinero que gano y eso era justo lo que Sougo quería. No conforme con ello, habló con un par de mujeres que trabajan como en el lugar, unas a las que le dio una fuerte cantidad de dinero por coquetear con su cuñado._

 _Esa noche Sakata Gintoki ganó mucho dinero, bebió como jamás había hecho y conoció los placeres carnales. El fruto prohibido fue probado, tan delicioso y placentero. Sin darse cuenta cayó en las manos de Pachinko, los juegos de azares se convirtieron en una dulce adicción, fue cegado al ver que podía conseguir dinero fácil, dinero que podría invertir en su reino. Sobre todo, al tener el apoyo de su cuñado, mismo que incitaba a que continuará, mismo que se largó al ver su objetivo concretado._

 _Por más que él intentaba escapar, el fruto prohibido permanecía en él, poco a poco Gintoki se volvió cliente frecuente de ese lugar, asistía todos los días, bebía como si no hubiera mañana, coqueteaba y mantenía relaciones con varias mujeres._

 _Al final, el dinero, mujeres y alcohol cegaron los valores inculcados en el príncipe Leucocito. Pero eso no fue lo peor, sino que tras tener una racha ganadora el hombre comenzó a perder._

— _¡Esto no puede ser! — se quejó el hombre al ver cómo perdió todo el dinero que traía en ese momento. No era el único, su consejero estaba en la misma situación._

— _No se preocupe alteza, le aseguro que en el siguiente juego ganaremos. — ánimo Hasegawa._

 _Pero no fue así, en menos de seis meses Gintoki perdió todo su dinero, debió retirarse, buscar ayuda con su adicción a los juegos de azar, pero no lo hizo. Incluso comenzó a empeñar sus cosas con tal de conseguir dinero fácil y seguro._

 _Por eso cuando no tenía más que su corona y el título de príncipe, no hizo más que apostarlo en un juego de póker contra un cosplay raro de Majin Boo._

— _Príncipe no creo que sea buena idea apostar el título de rey, la corona y— por primera vez su consejero uso el cerebro._

— _¡Cállate Hasegawa! te apuesto que esta vez sí gano — dijo el hombre cegado por el juego, confiado en sus cartas, era imposible que perdiera._

— _Pero si usted pierde, no le quedará nada. —argumento el hombre de lentes y barba de tres días._

— _Confía en mí, verás que en unas horas estaremos celebrando mi triunfo— le guiño un ojo, Sakata no lo pensó más, las cartas estaban a su favor, nadie podía contra su escalera de color*._

— _Amor y paz— dijo el hombre llamado Hata mostrando su escalera real, la sonrisa de Gintoki desapareció._

— _¡¿QUÉ?!¡IMPOSIBLE! — dejó caer sus cartas, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no era verdad, no pudo haber perdido su reino en un juego de póker._

— _Al parecer ahora soy el nuevo príncipe de Edo— dicho esto, el nuevo príncipe tomó su corona y el título donde legalmente se convertía en el príncipe de ese reino._

— _¡NOOOOO! — Gritó horrorizado el hombre— no— rogó mientras intentaba recuperar sus cosas— por favor no me lo quites._

— _Muy tarde, ahora soy el nuevo rey._

— _Yo... no puedo permitirlo, quiero la revancha, por favor, un juego más— rogó el hombre desesperado, abrazando las piernas del nuevo príncipe._

— _Ya no tienes nada que apostar._

— _Todavía me queda algo._

 _Cinco minutos después Sakata Gintoki se encontraba afuera de Pachinko, había perdido su reino, su dinero y su dignidad, sí porque apostó la ropa que traía puesta, ahora estaba afuera, en ropa interior bajo la lluvia a lado de su consejo real._

— _Esto solo es una mala racha— se repetía fuera de si— regresare, ya veras, regresare y recuperare mi reino— le dijo a su consejero real._

 _Gintoki hizo lo imposible por recuperar su reino, pero mientras más lo intentaba más se endeudaba, solía pedir prestado dinero, con el tiempo incluso empezó a estafar a las personas con tal de conseguir algo de ello._

 _De pronto el príncipe perfecto de ojos azules se convirtió en un asqueroso sapo bueno para nada de ojos rojos, su cabello se volvió seco y lleno de orzuela, perdió toda belleza y decencia posible, ya no había nada del príncipe de Edo, solo quedaba un vago bueno para nada llamado Gintoki, no tenía siquiera dónde dormir, eso fue hasta que el príncipe Okita solicitó su presencia en el reino de Kabuki, recordó entonces su matrimonio con Mitsuba y la posible solución a todos sus problemas de dinero, no lo dudo y partió lo antes posible al reino de su amada._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron como deseaba, empezando que Hijikata Tōshirō había confabulado en su contra, llenando de dudas a la joven princesa, misma que lo miraba en ese momento pidiendo una explicación._

— _¿Realmente me amas o es a mi dinero? — le pregunto a Gintoki, la vio ahí, hermosa y frágil, su amor de niñez estaba convertida en mujer delante de sus ojos._

— _Tú sabes que siempre te he amado a ti, no me importa tu dinero, solo tú— le dijo tomando su rostro entre su mano, delineando sus labios— Mitsuba he esperado toda una vida por ti, casémonos hoy mismo— tomó sus manos y las beso— mi hermosa princesa ¿me harías el honor de ser mi reina?_

— _Yo— ella bajó el rostro avergonzada. —Gin-san yo... no estoy segura de casarme contigo— le dijo a los ojos._

— _No tengas duda, Mitsu, yo te amo— Gintoki bañado y arreglado era bastante atractivo de eso no había duda, la joven princesa no sabía qué hacer, quería a Gintoki pero no lo amaba._

— _No le creas princesa Mitsuba, está mintiendo— intervino Hijikata, el guardia personal de la castaña y el que más odiaba en ese momento Sougo._

— _¡Cállate! Nadie te pregunto._

— _No me voy a callar, le estas mintiendo a Mitsuba, no voy a permitir que le veas la cara._

— _¡Estas mintiendo! No le creas Mitsuba-chan_

— _No es así, tengo pruebas— dicho esto saco una foto de un cosplay de Manji boo— tú le dijiste a este hombre que le pagarías una vez que te casaras con la princesa Mitsuba._

— _Eso es mentira, Toushi solo me tienes celos, además jamás he visto a este tipo— mintió con descaro el príncipe._

— _Entonces dime ¿Qué es esta grabación? —Tōshirō sacó una grabadora de voz, apretó el botón de play._

— _Soy Sakata Gintoki y yo...pagaré mis dudas una vez que me case con la princesa Mitsuba._

— _¡Esa no es mi voz! — Gin se veía nervioso, más al escuchar como la grabación repetía que pagaría su deuda una vez casado— no le creas, eso lo sacó de los padrinos mágicos*._

— _Gin-san— Mitsuba se alejó de él— ¿Cómo pudiste Gin-san? —Mitsuba lo miró con ojos llorosos, si bien no amaba a Gin, lo quería mucho y estaba dispuesta a casarse con él, le tenía cariño, pero nunca creyó que ese hombre la traicionara de esa manera._

— _Mitsuba._

— _No te le acerques— Hijikata sacó su espada, estaba dispuesto a matar a ese infeliz por herir a su amada. Pero no hizo falta, su ex cuñado se encargó de que lo sacaran del castillo._

 _Lo último que vio Gintoki antes de ser sacado del castillo fue como Toushi consolaba a una despechada Mitsuba mientras una sonrisa lobuna sobresalía en su rostro._

—Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que todo fue culpa Toushi, el provoco todas mis desgracias— le echo la culpa al pobre hombre— ese día me fui y Mitsuba se quedó con el corazón roto— explicó un despechado Gin— pero eso solo era la punta de iceberg, ese hombre se aprovechó del dolor de mi amada princesa, la engatuso y me la robo, se casó con ella ¡estúpido Toshi!, ¡te odio y te desprecio maldita rata! —Lloró Gintoki— ¡Maldito desgraciado, perro de gobierno! —chillo Gintoki llorando como una magdalena. —Te odio Toushi, te odio Hijikata Tōshirō, algún día me vengare, haré que pagues por haberme robado a mi amada— expresó el hombre de forma dramática mientras miraba el sol...

Diez minutos, un Gintoki más calmado miraba a la rechoncha coneja.

— Por esa razón estoy aquí, por culpa de Toushi— Gin termino de explicar su triste historia al mismo tiempo que Kagura terminaba de comer los billetes, en todo este tiempo la princesa Yato ignoro a Gin, lo único que alcanzo a oír era Toushi, Toushi esto y Toushi aquello.

—Aparte de vago bueno para nada, es gay. — Gin no prestó atención de lo que decía la coneja.

—Algún día me vengare de Toushi, haré pagar todo mi sufrimiento tanto a él como a ese bastardo sádico, lo juro por la tumba de mi madre que me vengare.

—Sí, lo que digas, te vengaras del cara de niña por robarte a tu amor Toushi— mal interpreto la coneja—claro que lo harás campeón— dijo sarcásticamente.

—Lo peor de todo fue que hace poco se casaron y el imbécil de Toushi me invitó, claro que no fui, Gin-chan tiene dignidad y no es porque no tuviera dinero para ir. — aunque era verdad, no tenía ni siquiera en dónde caerse muerto y lo último que deseaba era ver a su amada casada con ese bastardo de Hijikata Tōshirō.

—Sabes papi siempre decía que me alejara de los hombres raros, de esos que le gusta el arroz con popote— Kagura está convencida que Gin bateaba para el otro bando— Y bien Gin-chan ¿tu amor por Toushi te hizo ser vagabundo?

— ¿Disculpa? — Qué fue lo que dijo— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡ESE BASTARDO ME ROBÓ A MITSUBA! — pero la joven princesa no le prestó atención, estaba concentrada en las moscas que volaban alrededor de Gintoki.

—Eh, ¿dijiste algo? — preguntó la coneja distraída.

—Ahora que lo pienso— el ex príncipe miró a la coneja— nunca había visto a una coneja que hablara, no estarás bajo algún hechizo y ahora buscas a un apuesto príncipe que rompa tu hechizo, como ese cuento sobre un sapo y una princesa— el permanentado tomo a Kagura con sus manos y la acercó a su rostro.

—Esténnn...—Kagura miraba a ese hombre, era su oportunidad, solo debía pedir un beso— nooo— arrastró la última letra, en un vano intento por mentir.

— ¿No necesitas romper un hechizo? Dime ¿quieres un besito de este apuesto príncipe, eh?, no seas tímida, Gin-chan puede ayudarte— dijo ambicioso hombre.

— ¡Ah ~aru! — Kagura miraba de cerca el rostro de Gintoki, podía ver los mocos de sus fosas nasales, así como su boca y sus dientes amarillos, incluso en uno de sus molares podía ver un pedazo de carne en un alto estado descomposición, no es que fuera quisquillosa pero su boca apestaba horrible, seguramente no se había lavado los dientes en esos tres años. — qué asco...— además las moscas a su alrededor no ayudaban.

— ¿Qué dices? Un besito— junto sus labios y empezó hacer movimientos de besos— eso sí, un beso a cambio de tu reino, como el cuento— musitó el hombre con ojos brillosos— no me importa si eres una humana fea o incluso si estás obesa.

— ¡Que no estoy obesa!

—Gin-chan te aceptara con todos tus defectos, con tal de tener un reino, seremos felices comiendo perdices. —Kagura vio pasar su vida atada a ese viejo bueno para nada, se vio besada por ese hombre transmitiéndole todas sus bacterias, seguramente tenía alguna enfermedad no solo bucal sino también sexual, ya se imaginaba su vida, su reino seguramente perecería, incluso se veía trabajando en algún burdel luego de que ese hombre apostará su reino, porque estaba segura que su padre le daría todo con tal de que le fabricara un pan en su horno, adiós libertad, adiós figura perfecta (según ella) se veía rodeada de muchos hijos, uno en cada pecho chupando como si fuera una vaca siendo estrujada por sus ubres.

Casi se pudo visualizar así misma, la perfecta y hermosa princesa reducida a nada.

¡No! Eso sí que no, además estaba viejo y Kagura aspiraba algo mejor que ese vejestorio.

—Quizá tenga problemas de impotencia, pero Gin-chan creen en la adopción— el hombre hablaba y Kagura no dejaba de pensar en lo horrible sería su vida a lado de ese hombre— ahora junta tus labios y bésame como si no hubiera mañana futura esposa coneja.

— ¡NO! — Gritó la coneja— no me beses, el hechizo no se romperá contigo. — Dijo al ver los labios de Gin casi rozando su rostro— no puedes o te caerá una maldición.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? — Kagura movió sus bigotes.

—Pues veras, el hechizo que tengo tiene condiciones, no puedo besar a ningún hombre que no sea príncipe.

— ¡Soy un príncipe! — Respondió rápidamente— un apuesto y sensual príncipe.

—Un príncipe de verdad, no uno falso convertido en sapo.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó el hombre—Gin-chan no es un sapo, es un príncipe algo oxidado pero príncipe, al fin y al cabo.

—Eras, ni siquiera tienes tu título que lo avale.

—Eso puede arreglarse, con un par de billetes y un par de cartas en una mesa puedo arreglar el asunto.

—Lo dudo mucho, a este paso terminarán vendiendo tu cuerpo.

—Pues— el hombre se rascó la cabeza— ya lo he hecho un par de veces. Oye, pero de eso no estábamos hablando, dijiste que eras una princesa y necesitabas mi ayuda.

—Si necesito encontrar un príncipe de verdad, joven y guapo.

— ¿Así? — el peli plata la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con cierta sospecha de lo que decía.

—Sí, sobretodo joven y no viejo como otros.

—Sabes que, por alguna extraña razón no te creo. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, dijiste que te llamabas Kagura Yato, escuche un extraño rumor de un Rey calvo que estaba dispuesto a dejar su trono con tal de que su hija se casara y le diera nietos, ¿no serás esa princesa? Esa que le gusta pegar la entrepierna a los príncipes y actúa peor que un gorila, la que huyó de su reino para no casarse.

— ¿Quién... yo? — Disimulo asombro la coneja—Para nada ~aru.

—No te creo, porque mejor no lo compruebo, después de todo sino eres esa princesa, nada malo pasara si te beso. — el ex príncipe estaba cada vez más cerca de la coneja, quien lo viera vería una escena media zoofilica.

¿Este sería el fin? Pensó la conejita al ver en cámara lenta como ese viejo bueno para nada se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, pensó en su mami, en su papi, en Zurako, pensó en todo lo que vendría una vez que fuera besada...

 _¿Acaso este era el fin del hombre araña, digo Kaguracienta, quise decir la coneja rechoncha?_

*Cry scream*

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Majin Boo*** referencia al personaje de DBZ xD

 **escalera de color*** cinco cartas en orden numérico, todas del mismo palo.

 **la grabación repetía que pagaría su deuda una vez casado— no le creas, eso lo sacó de los padrinos mágicos*.** hace referencia al capitulo donde vicky graba la voy de timmy y la reproduce, haciendo que el diga "yo no dije eso", vicky graba eso y une lo dicho en la primera cita con la nueva, creando una grabación editada con la voz de timmy.

Los dos gin que se mencionan, el primero esta inspirado en el rey leucocito, recuerda el arco de tama donde gin salia como todo un príncipe, pues básicamente este. La segunda descripción es mas cercana al gin del anime/manga.

* * *

 **Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan, ya sea por sus comentarios, votos o agregándole a sus favoritos** :'v a veces es bonito saber que mis fics son leídos ❤️😄

 **Notas finales:**

Lo prometido es deuda, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de su telenovela favorita, coneja XD a todas las personitas que leen esto, espero de todo corazón que le haya sacado un par de risas XD como se los prometí, ya apareció Gin y al parecer le toco sufrir las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones y de que cierto sádico interviniera xD

Espero de todo corazón que le hayas gustado este fic uwu

Y bien X3 **¿qué les pareció?**

 **¿Se esperaba que Gin fuera un príncipe de cuento y en la transformación en sapo? xD**

 **¿Alguien esperaba el triángulo amoroso de Gin/mitsuba/tosuhi?** no xD nadie, en un principio siempre pensé en este triángulo amoroso. Si bien fue pensado en ello, no tenía contemplado que Sougo no quisiera a gin, fue en el transcurso del capítulo que se estructuro esta historia, la idea original era que Mitsuba y gin tuviera una relación, pero termino por culpa del vicio de gin, toushi aprovecha esto e inicia una relación con Mitsuba, el Hijimitsu se verá más adelante.

Ahora la pregunta del millón

 **¿Qué cree que ocurra entre gin y kagura? ¿Gin la habrá besado?** x3 todo y estas dudas se resolverá en los siguientes capítulos de su telenovela favorita, la coneja y el príncipe sádico.

Por ultimo **¿Qué fic espera que actualice?** Ustedes elegirán cual será la próxima actualización uwu para ser más justo

:) espero que les haya gustado o al menos sacado un par de risas, espero que si están teniendo un mal día, espero que con este capítulo aligeren un poco su día.😊

Si estas teniendo un excelente día, espero que con este capítulo sea mucho mejor uwu.

...

Si llegaste hasta aquí 😘 muchas gracias por leer. 😊🙇⭐🌟✨🌠🙊🙉🙈

 **De verdad gracias por leer, agregar este fic a tus favoritos, votar y comentar** ;)🐰❤️😊

Con cariño frany, hasta la próxima 😘 😍❤️

 **Fanfiction**

 **27/10/2019**


	5. Ten cuidado de los ex príncipes

Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Universo alterno-parodia-humor-crack**

 **Aclaración** : es una parodia de la princesa y el sapo, obviamente al estilo gintama, la historia se sitúa en el universo donde hay príncipe y princesa, claro que con la tecnología de hoy en día XDD

 **El fic es crack, así que no le busque lógica alguna.**

 **Ojo: Zurako** realmente es mujer, aunque todos piensen que es hombre XD.

Capitulo beteado por **Cris ~ Shiawase Day :), gracias por tus ideas beta** ❤️

* * *

Este capítulo está dedicado a: **coni2016** por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic y de comentar, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leerme uwu espero que te guste el capítulo, desde el fondo de mi corazón uwu...

😘❤️ 😊🙏😁😄  
🙏😘❤️ **¡ Muchas Gracias**!❤️🙏😘 :'v por comentar este capitulo, te lo agradezco mucho ❤️

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.-Ten cuidado de los ex príncipes convertidos en sapos, sobre todo si eres una coneja rechoncha.**

—No te creo, porque mejor no lo compruebo, después de todo sino eres esa princesa, nada malo pasara si te beso. — el ex príncipe estaba cada vez más cerca de la coneja, quien lo viera vería una escena media zoofilica.

¿Este sería el fin? Pensó la conejita al ver en cámara lenta como ese viejo bueno para nada se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, pensó en su mami, en su papi, en Zurako, pensó en todo lo que vendría una vez que fuera besada...

¿Acaso este era el fin del hombre araña, digo Kaguracienta, quise decir la coneja rechoncha?

— ¡No! — Kagura no lo dudo, como pudo mordió las manos que la sujetaban.

— ¡Mierda! — dejo escapar Gin, mientras Kagura caía en el suelo—Eso me dolió, estúpida coneja.

—Ya te dije que no me besaras— gruño la coneja— si me besas te convertirás en una asquerosa rata, aunque pensándolo bien ya lo eres ~aru.

— ¡Estúpida coneja! — bramó el hombre.

—Ya te dije, Zurako fue específica.

— ¿Quién?

—La no travesti mujer que está plana, dijo que si alguien que no cumplía con las especificaciones me besaba, se convertiría en una rata, como esa película de Disney— mintió la coneja— sí, exacto, pero en vez de convertirte en conejo será una rata, una asquerosa y sucia rata — Gin la miro, no creía nada de lo que decía, pero conocía a Zurako, tuvo la infortuna de conocerla, sabia de lo que era capas esa bruja plana, aun recordaba el descarado coqueteo de hace un año, Gin en un principio pensó que era un travestí por eso mismo fue directo con ella y le dijo que no estaba interesado en hombres, aquello no solo ofendió a Zurako, sino hizo que ella le lanzara un hechizo como venganza, Gin aún tenía secuelas de lo ocurrido un año atrás, cuando lo dejó calvo.

—Bien, te creo, entonces ¿para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar un príncipe de verdad que rompa mi hechizo.

— ¿Y de cuanto estamos hablando? — el avaricioso Gin apareció— ya que no puedo romper tu hechizo, te ayudare a que otro lo haga, pero no será gratis, claro que no, Gin-chan necesita de esos grandes verdes— refiriéndose a los billetes.

— ¿Drogas?

—No tonta, billetes, coneja tonta.

—Está bien, ayúdame a encontrar un príncipe que rompa el hechizo y yo te ayudo a recuperar el amor de Toushi.

— ¡Te dije que ese no me gusta! No soy homo.

—Claro que no, solo te gusta que te la metan, ¡Eso dicen todos los hombres!

—Estúpida coneja— Gin la tomó— dame tu palabra, que me darás dinero y yo te ayudare.

—Está bien~aru — dijo la coneja— lo juro por la cabeza calva de papi, sino que se quede calvo eternamente.

—Trato hecho.

—Y ahora hablemos de la cena, muero de hambre, se me antoja pollo frito.

—Lastima, no tengo dinero y dudo mucho que tú tengas— ambos, ex príncipe y coneja suspiraron, Gin miro a la coneja y una idea surgió de su cabeza— tengo una idea.

...

Una hora después.

—Vamos Kagura-chan, hazlo por Gin-chan— ánimo el hombre.

—No quiero— gruñó la coneja escondida en una caja de cartón— no saldré, nunca, jamás.

—No es tan difícil, Kagura-chan, te aseguro que conseguiremos mucho dinero, incluso para comprar pollo frito.

— ¿De verdad ~aru? — Se asomó desde la caja— ¿comeré pollo frito? — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, extrañaba el sabor a pollo frito, la carne blanca y crujiente, con su ensalada, era lo que más añoraba de ser humana, comer pollo frito.

—Todo el pollo frito que desees. — Mintió el hombre del permanente— pero para eso debemos conseguir dinero y solo lo haremos si tú te pones esto y sales a bailar.

—Pero— la coneja se quedó mirando al ex príncipe, este simplemente sonreía mientras le mostraba un vestido de tul (según) pero en realidad un vestido confeccionado con bolsas de sabritas*, que Gintoki encontró en la basura, Madao tomó la parte de adentro de las bolsas, donde se veía de color plata, las doblo y costuró con el hilo que traían algunas bolsas de basura.

— ¿Por qué soy la única que debe hacerlo ~aru? — cuchicheo.

—Porque sería deprimente ver a un hombre apuesto como yo, bailando por dinero.

—Mejor dicho, horrendo ~aru.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada. —Suspiro —Gin-chan, ¿de verdad crees que la gente me de dinero por verme bailar ~aru?

— Obvio, la gente adora ver animales haciendo cosas tiernas, ya ves al gato hamburguesa, tú serás la nueva sensación, serás la nueva estrella, te volverás viral y ganaremos mucho dinero.

Kagura dudo, pero al final no le quedó más opción que hacerlo. Gin-chan le coloco el vestido que no le entraba muy bien a Kagura, le puso un listo de basura en cada oreja, la princesa apenas podía respirar con ese vestido de basura.

— ¡Gin-chan! ¿De dónde mierda sacaste esta porquería ~aru?

— ¿Qué extraño? Madao lo hizo a tu medida— Gin inspeccionó a la coneja, la veía más gordita de lo que estaba— no me digas que estuviste comiendo basura.

— ¡Eso me ofende viejo ~aru! — dijo ofendida Kagura ocultado la bolsa de papitas que encontró en la basura y quitando las migajas de papitas en su pelaje— Kagura-chan no come basura, ¿Qué me creíste? ¡Yo si tengo dignidad!, no como otros que se prostituyen por monedas— la coneja le lanzo una indirecta, por su parte Gin le restó importancia al asunto—ahora, dame otro vestido y esta vez que sea a mi medida y por favor que no sea de basura ~aru, recuerda que yo soy una princesa, no una bolsa de basura.— Gin estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esa coneja se ponía cada vez más caprichosa, quizá si era verdad que era una princesa, una princesa coneja.

—Ya cállate— gruño el hombre— este es lo que hay, ahora mete la panza y sal a bailar.

—Pero Gin-chan. — Se quejó como si fuera una niña pequeña— no quiero.

—Piensa en todo el pollo frito que comerás— con esas palabras el ex príncipe estaba engatusando a la coneja— ¿acaso no quieres comer pollo grito, eh, Kagura-chan? el rico y crujiente pollo frito, calientito, con su rica ensalada de verduras, dime Kagura-chan ¿no amas el pollo frito?

La pobre coneja rechoncha imagino su amado pollo grito, en solo imaginarlo comenzó a babear, estaba a poco de conseguirlo, solo tenia que salir a bailar y voila, tendría su amado pollo frito.

—Si pero ~aru— la coneja se quedó meditado un largo rato, nunca en su vida había trabajado o mendigado comida, siempre fue exigir su sagrados alimentos y estos eran dados, pero ahora se daba cuenta que la vida real no funcionaba como en su cuento de hadas perfecto, sobre todo que los príncipe azules solo existían más que en las telenovelas o películas.

—Hazlo Kagurita, hazlo por Pachinko, digo pollo frito. — no lo dudo más, ella lo haría solo por una razón.

—Lo hago por ti, mi único y verdadero amor, ¡POLLO FRITO! —salió corriendo ( o más bien rodando) hacia el público.

Media hora después Kagura bailaba con un vestido de basura a medio parque, la gente tiraba monedas a la lata que Gin había puesto, al ver como esa rechoncha coneja apenas podía mover el cuerpo, era un espectáculo grotesco pero al mismo morboso, en ver un conejo gordo bailando por un par de monedas.

—Es un monstruo—musitó alguien—un adorable monstruo.

—Mira mamá— señaló un niño— esa coneja es obesa.

— ¡Que no soy obesa! Deja de quejarte y tiren dinero a la lata, estúpidos — se quejó Kagura mientras movía su cuerpo al compás de la macarena* y movía su esponjosa colita— dale tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría cosa buena. — movía sus bracitos, mientras Madao tocaba con una guitarra de cartón.

—Awww, que adorable. — decía una colegiala.

—En vez de decir que soy adorable, tírele a la pinche lata, ya vi que solo que te haces pendeja y no me tiran dinero ~aru— refutó la coneja moviendo sus bigotes. — ¿acaso creen que bailó por gusto? ¡Tírele a la lata o los asaltos! — amenazó sacando una navaja.

—Kyaaa, que linda

—Eso Kagura, conquístalos con tu lindura y tus navajadas como una buena Brayan.

La siguiente canción que bailó Kagura fue mueve la colita, y aunque ella intentaba moverse no podía, Gin solo veía como la colita esponjosa de Kagura se movía de un lado a otro.

—Mueve la colita, ah, ah, mueve la colita— cantaba la coneja al compás de la música de Madao.

La pobre princesa coneja se la pasó toda la tarde bailando, pero gracias a ello consiguió mucho dinero, tanto que Gin pudo pagar una habitación en un hotel, Kagura ya no tenía fuerza para nada, solo esperaba pacientemente al ex príncipe con su pollo frito, ahora mismo estaba recostada en la cama de la habitación.

—Ya llegué Kagurita— musitó el hombre feliz con bolsas de comida.

—Mi pollo frito— grito de emoción la coneja saltando hasta Gin— después de tanto tiempo por fin te veré de nuevo, amor mío— musitó Kagura a la bolsa de comida.

—Sí, bueno, hablando de pollo frito. — la coneja movió su nariz, esperando detectar ese rico olor a pollo frito.

— ¿Por qué no huelo a pollo frito? — Gruño la coneja al momento de que Gin le daba un desechable de comida— ¿Dónde mierda está mi pollo frito? — dirigió su mirada al hombre del permanente, ese hombre no le trajo su pollo frito, sino una ensalada césar.

—Kagurita, no te traje pollo frito porque... bueno estas pasadita de peso.

— ¡No estoy gorda! — respondió rápidamente.

—Sí, bueno, esa es una razón y la otra es que no encontré alguna tienda cerca de pollo frito.

— ¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpida? ¡A tres cuadras de aquí hay una sucursal del coronel Sanders!

—Si bueno.

— ¡Quiero mi pollo frito y lo quiero ahora! — no dudo en sacarle los dientes y la vieja confiable, Navaja-chan.

— ¡Cálmate Kagura-chan! — Gin puso sus manos al frente, en un intento porque Kagura no lo atacará, mucho menos que lo navajeara.

— ¡Habla!

—Te seré sincero Kagura— se aclaró la voz—lamentablemente... no conseguí suficiente dinero para el pollo frito.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si rentaste este cuchitril! — acusó, ese sapo solo le quería ver la cara.

—Por eso mismo, gaste el dinero que conseguimos en el cuarto y en la comida que te traje, antes que digas que, porque no compre el pollo con el dinero del almuerzo, debo decirte que los combos de pollos están muy, pero muy caro, ni con todo el dinero que juntamos hoy alcanzaría.

— ¿Así? —la coneja bajo su navaja, ella nunca en su vida compró pollo frito, solo pedía, así que no dudaba de Gin-chan.

—P-Pero no te preocupes, si seguimos así, pronto tendrás tu pollo frito.

— ¿Pero? — Kagura bajo el rostro— mi pollo frito— musito con ojos llorosos— mi único y verdadero amor.

—Kagura-chan— Gin abrazo a la conejita—te prometo que con el dinero que juntemos, te comprare toda la tienda de pollo frito para ti sola, así jamás pasaras hambre nuevamente.

— ¿De verdad? — musito la conejita inocentemente, Gin asintió.

—Te prometo que te comprare toda la tienda para ti solita— mintió con descaro, Sakata no tenía planes de gastar dinero en pollo frito, no después de ver cuánto dinero podía ganar con esa rechoncha coneja, dinero que gastaría en Pachinko. Kagura no vio sus malas intenciones, le creyó y por un leve momento ese hombre ya no le parecía tan asqueroso, se veía medio atractivo cuando decía que le compraría su tienda de pollo frito.

Que ingenua conejita, no debía confiar en ese hombre de extraña cabellera y ojos de pez muerto.

Así pasó dos semanas, dos semanas donde Kagura era explotada, no conforme con eso, también la alimentaban con frutas y verduras.

— ¿Qué es esto ~aru? — gruño la coneja a ver su ensalada de frutas.

—Tú almuerzo. — explico pacientemente Gin.

— ¡No quiero esta mierda ~aru! ¡Quiero mi pollo frito! — gruño la coneja.

—No hay dinero, ahora come tu verdura jovencita.

— ¡Nunca! — gruño la coneja tirando aquel plato de comida.

—Estúpida coneja, esa comida me costó cara, ahora mismo te comes esa comida sin rechinar.

— ¡Oblígame viejo lesbiano ~aru!

Esa rutina se repitió en las siguientes semanas, Gin trataba por todos los medios que su coneja bajara de peso, temía que le diera un infarto por lo gorda que estaba, no podía permitir perder su mina de oro, pero por más que lo intentaba la coneja no baja de peso.

— ¿Cómo mierda no bajas de peso? — Se cuestionó el hombre al ver como nuevamente tendría que empatar la ropa de la coneja— en vez de bajar, aumentas de peso— se quedó mirando a la coneja un largo rato— Kagura-chan dime ¿no estarás comiendo nuevamente de la basura?

— ¿Qué? Eso me ofende viejo, a lo mejor no bajo de peso por las estúpidas frutas y verduras que me obligas a comer— mintió con descaro la coneja, Gin la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, sospechaba que esa coneja le mentía, pero no tenia pruebas para comprobarlo.

Lo que el ex príncipe ignoraba era que Kagura solía escabullirse del cuarto cuando él no estaba, la pobre coneja tuvo que recurrir a medidas drásticas para conseguir su preciado pollo frito, si Gin no se lo daba su amado pollo frito, ella lo conseguiría a toda costa, todo gracias a la película que la vida secreta de las mascotas, fue gracias a esa película que se dio cuenta que su apariencia de coneja le serviría.

Ideo un plan, luego de que Gin se fuera, Kagura se escapo de su cuarto, se dirigió al KFC* más cercano, no lo pensó solo actuó. La coneja de un extraño color entre rojo y naranja yacía afuera de la sucursal de pollo frito, esperando a su primera víctima que no tardó en aparecer.

— _¡Qué adorable eres!_ _— musito un hombre saliendo del restaurant de pollo frito, Kagura se le quedó mirando, movió sus orejitas de forma tierna— ¿acaso te perdiste, pequeña coneja? —el sujeto se agacho, Kagura puso una cara tierna, como hacia snowball* ._

— _Squinch, squinch— Kagura movió su nariz mientras olfateaba la bolsa de pollo frito, olía tan rico que ella comenzó a babear._

— _¿Quieres un poco de pollo? — La coneja asintió mientras era acariciada por el sujeto— pero estás algo gordita, mejor te doy la ensalada— sugirió el hombre, estaba a punto de sacar la ensalada cuando Kagura salto encima de él, con su fuerza Yato (y con los kilos de más) la rechoncha coneja sometió al hombre, a quien no dudó en colocarle una navaja cerca de su cuello._

— _Y si mejor te corto el cuello ~aru— gruño la coneja. — Arriba las manos, esto es un asalto~aru— masculló como si fuera una vil ladrona._

— _¡No me hagas daño! — suplico el sujeto. — toma todo mi dinero._ — dijo rápidamente el hombre sacando billetes de su cartera.

— _¡No quiero tu pinche dinero ~aru! Dame esa bolsa de pollo frito o te mueres— el sujeto no dudo en hacerlo, al final Kagura escapó con su pollo frito, después de ese día, la coneja siguió asaltando a todos los que iban al KFC* cerca de su casa._

Así pasó un mes.

—Sabes Kagura-chan estado pensado en una idea para ganar más dinero—la coneja estaba acostada en el piso, dejando ver su rechoncha barriga tras comer su pollo frito en secreto.

— ¿Qué clase de idea ~ aru? — cuestionó la rechoncha coneja.

—Hace una semana subí varios vídeos de tus bailes a Youtube, has recibido muchas visitas y muy buenos comentarios— el hombre no mencionó nada del dinero que generaba esas visitas— tanto que un hombre nos pidió que seas la nueva imagen de su comida para conejos—evitó mencionar que no comería hasta que perdiera la menos unos cinco kilos.

— ¿Y? — a la coneja le daba igual todo eso.

— ¿No lo ves? Eres una influencer* **,** tanto así que nos ofrecen dinero para que seas la nueva cara de alimento para conejo, no solo eso, también tengo compañías de televisión que piden entrevistarte y que hagas tu baile en programas en vivo.

— ¿Y? —Musitó nuevamente mientras rascaba su barriga— no me importa ~aru.

—Tonta coneja no estás viendo la gran oportunidad que se presenta— la coneja se quedó mirando como unas moscas volaban alrededor del peli plata, se preguntaba porque Gin-chan no se bañaba, si había agua en el cuarto, en cambio seguía teniendo la apariencia de un vagabundo— eres la nueva estrella que todos esperan, autógrafos por cientos que tú tendrás que dar*

—Esa canción me suena.

—Kagura-chan no lo ves, seremos ricos, asquerosamente ricos, esto es una de las tantas cosas que nos esperan, primero Internet, luego la televisora y finalmente el mundo, puedes incluso ser la presidenta de Japón, no, mejor aún, del mundo entero, solo tú y tus lindos bailes de macarena— el avaricioso Gin-chan no dejaba de babear al imaginar todo el dinero que ambos conseguirían, se imaginó a Kagura siendo toda una estrella, seguida por muchos conejos, incluso podía tener su club de fan, vender cosas con la cara de Kagura, ya podía ver los titulares, _"la coneja que baila_ ", no dudaba que todos desearían tener una conejita como ella, de pronto una idea surgió en su cabeza, Gin se acercó a Kagura e intento cargarla, mas no pudo— sí que estas gorda.

— ¡Que no estoy gorda! — respondió la coneja enojada.

—Oí Kagura-chan, ¿no te sientes sola? — cuestiono el vago.

— ¿Eh? — que rayos, Kagura arqueo una ceja— ¿a qué va esa pregunta ~aru?

—No te gustaría un poco de compañía— la coneja lo vio con asco, ¿acaso ese hombre se le estaba insinuando? ¿Gin-chan podía ser más asqueroso de lo que ya era? — no eres mi tipo, no me gusta vagos.

—Yo no pero... ¿Qué tal... un conejo?

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — ¿acaso ese hombre les estaba sugiriendo que tuviera un novio conejo? — ¿Qué mierda te pasa ~aru?

—Por favor, Kagurita no lo tomes a mal, pero quizá sea bueno buscarte mejor un conejo, un príncipe conejo, ya sabes, ¿Por qué buscar un príncipe? Cuando puedes conseguir un lindo y esponjoso conejo, piénsalo.

— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido ~aru! ¡Seguramente quieres que tenga crías, como papi! — Gin ni siquiera le prestaba atención, se imagina a Kagura teniendo conejitos, los cuales vendería, podría venderlo más caro porque tendría sangre azul, incluso quizás hablaran como la mamá. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizá era mentira que Kagura era una princesa y solamente fuera una simple coneja mágica, como ese perro de Toushi.

—No me respondas aun, piénsalo Kagurita-chan, quizá sea mejor si te quedas como coneja. — pero ella no pensaba lo mismo, Gin no dijo nada más, dio por terminado ese asunto.

Por su parte Kagura no dejo de pensar en lo dicho por Gin-chan, tomo el celular que este compro en una subasta por internet, no lo pensó más y comenzó a buscar información por internet. Rápidamente encontró varios artículos que hablaban de los conejos, le dio clic a uno de los tantos artículos, conforme más leía, más le aterraba la idea de ser coneja.

— ¿Qué? — no podía creer lo que leía, eso era horrible.

 _ **[**_ _...Son fértiles durante todo el año pero la mayor cantidad de nacimientos se dan durante la primera mitad del año. El periodo de gestación dura treinta y dos días y las camadas oscilan normalmente entre cuatro y doce individuos. Pueden tener varias camadas al año..._ _ **]**_

La coneja cada vez se daba cuenta que ese bastardo solo quería lucrar con ella, pronto un video automáticamente comenzó a reproducirse sobre los conejos, en el salía una conejita que era acosada por un conejo, un grito se escuchó por la habitación, Gin-chan fue corriendo a ver qué ocurría, se encontró con que su coneja rechoncha miraba vídeos porno sobre conejos, fue algo perturbador, prefirió no decir nada y dejarla a Kagura con su vídeos _noporno_ , quizá al final se animaba con la idea de tener un novio conejo.

Kagura por su parte se dio cuenta que sino hacia algo, las cosas se pondría peor para ella, ese estúpido sapo solo pensaba la manera de aprovecharse de ella, Kagura no era ninguna zoofilica y jamás aceptaría tener conejitos, por algo huyo de su hogar, no podía ahora quedarse sentada esperando como ese sapo de Gin-chan la prostituía para conseguir varias camadas de conejos, eso sí que no, no tenía más opción que huir esa misma noche.

La princesa coneja estaba cansada de ser explotada por ese sapo, peor aún, torturada con esa comida sana que ese viejo le obligaba a comer, tendría que pensar en algo, antes de que fuera madre de varios conejitos.

...

Así que ideo un plan; toda la tarde Kagura se mostró dócil, le decía sí a todo lo que Gin-chan le decía, incluso no replico cuando tuvo que salir a bailar, mucho menos se alarmo cuando Gin trajo un asqueroso conejo, que no la dejaba de mirar con lujuria e insinuarle cosas en su dialecto de conejo, por suerte Gin-chan lo tenía en su jaula, alejado de Kagura, el permanentado no sospechaba nada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento Kagura había robado los somníferos de la vecina de alado.

Gin-chan dejo la jaula del conejo cerca de la rechoncha coneja, quien descansaba en su suave cojín.

—Que adorables se ven— musito el hombre, Kagura solo le mostró sus dientes antes de que el permanentado se fuera a preparar la cena.

El conejo no dejaba de insinuarse a Kagura, quizá porque estuviera encantada podía entender lo que le decía ese conejo blanco.

—Squinch, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi.

 _"Hola conejita, ¿no te sientes solita?, ven, acércate a mí, porque no entras a la jaula un rato",_ la coneja simplemente ignoro los acosos de ese conejo.

—Squinch, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi.

 _"¿A qué hora vas por las zanahorias, grr?_

—Squinch, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi.

 _"Tengo una zanahoria que te gustara mucho."_

—Squinch, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi.

 _"Me gusta que las conejas con grasita y veo que tú tienes mucha",_ el conejo no dejaba de hablar, Kagura cada vez estaba más enojada.

—Squinch, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi.

 _"Tengo una gran zanahoria, ¿Por qué no pasas un rato y te la muestro?"_ , la coneja ya no aguanto más, se levantó de su cojín y embistió la jaula molesta.

— ¡Cállate, estúpido conejo ~aru! Deja de joderme o te haré en estofado ~ aru— amenazo la coneja molesta— tengo una navaja y no dudare en usarla ~aru.

—Squinch, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi.

 _"Me gustan las conejas difíciles, ¿Por qué no pasas y te muestro mi zanahoria? Estoy seguro que te encantara"_.

— ¡MÉTETE ESA ZANAHORIA POR EL C**O ~ARU!

—Squinch, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi, squinchi.

 _"Uy, me gusta que se hagan las difíciles, ven conejita, entra por tu zanahoria"._

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE METIERAS ESA ZANAHORIA POR TU C**O ~ ARU! — Le grito en su dialecto de conejo— ¡Kagura-chan no es una maldita coneja y nunca jamás estaría con un asqueroso conejo bueno para nada ~aru! — porque sabía que ese conejo era el más corriente que consiguió Gintoki.

El hombre de permanente no tardo en asomarse por los fuertes chillidos que soltaba la coneja rechoncha, vi como Kagura hablaba con el conejo, creyó ingenuamente que la coneja estaba coqueteando con el conejo.

—Quizá mi plan esta funcionado, ahora solo hay que espera a que el ambiente se torne más adecuado para ellos dos y voila, pronto tendré muchos conejitos— pensó el ex príncipe.

Tras preparar la cena, Gin llamo a comer a Kagura, esta espero que el permanentado se distrajera para colocar un somnífero en su bebida, ambos tomaron asiento, Gin le sonrió a su amiga coneja.

—Brindemos por nuestro futuro brillante, mi adorable conejita, por todo los éxitos que te esperan y todos los conejitos que tendrás— toco su peque nariz, Gin alzó su vaso de sake para chocarlo con la pata de Kagura— por nosotros Kagura-chan, por todo los triunfos que nos esperan— está simplemente movió sus bigotes mientras Gintoki tomaba su bebida.

El somnífero no tardó mucho en hacer efecto, el príncipe se levantó de su asiento solo para caer estrepitosamente al piso inconsciente.

—Al final solo fuiste un sapo explotador, crees que Kagura-chan es idiota, estúpido ~aru— la Yato no dudo en saltar encima de Gintoki— ¿crees que no me di cuenta que te gastabas mi dinero en Pachinko? ¿Qué intentabas prostituirme, eh ~aru? — Salto más fuerte, dejando varios moretones en el cuerpo de Gintoki y posiblemente una hernia—nadie explota a Kagura-chan y vive para contarlo, peor aún, querer que tenga crías, eso nunca, jamás— gruño, la coneja saco su famosa navaja-chan, pensó en acabar con la vida de Gin-chan, pero recordó que no era una asesina, además no quería que la sangre de ese sapo le sacara verrugas, por lo que prefirió sacar un marcador permanente y escribir en todo su rostro: _"Me gusta el arroz con popote", "méteme el ganso", "te amo Toushi", "soy Uke y no me da pena que me lo metan"_

—Patético— musitó la coneja admirando su obra maestra— ahora veremos cómo vives con tu nuevo rostro, bastardo ~aru— la coneja dejó al hombre en el piso, sacó su cartera y robo todo lo que poseía.

Al final decidió regresar a su idea original y encontrar un apuesto príncipe que rompiera su hechizo.

— ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede pasar ~aru? — se dijo así misma al momento que se alejaba del horrible sapo que tuvo la infortuna de conocer.

Lamentablemente nada resultó como desearía, el dinero pronto se le acabó (Kagura se lo comió en vez de comprar comida con ello) terminó vagando por el bosque cerca del reino Kabuki.

—Es mi día de suerte ~aru, algún imbécil dejó sus zanahorias tiradas— eso creyó, lastimosamente terminó cayendo en una vil trampa de un príncipe sádico.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba en manos de ese afeminado príncipe que la llevaba por las orejas, la joven coneja no dejaba de insultar y lloriquear. No tardaron mucho en llegar al castillo real, Kagura dejó de forcejear al ver lo grande y hermoso que era el castillo, no había duda que ese sádico realmente era un príncipe y no un sapo asqueroso como lo era Gin-chan, además, aunque no lo admitiera, ese bastardo afeminado tenía un rico olor, olía a príncipe encantador.

El príncipe pasó sin problemas a los guardias que saludaron solemne, este llevó a la coneja a la sala donde se encontraba el trono real.

—Bienvenida coneja, a tu nuevo hogar— musitó el hombre ingresando a la sala principal donde yacía el trono, a un costado reposaba un gran perro blanco en su cojín de plumas, mismo que miraba con aburrimiento al recién llegado príncipe, ese enorme perro pertenecía a la princesa Mitsuba, era mimado y malcriado, era como Sougo pero menos sádico.

—Sadomaru—el perro resoplo, odiaba como ese bastardo que le cambia el nombre solo para fastidiarlo, se llama Sadaharu aunque le costara más trabajo, ¿acaso no veía que su nombre era hermoso? No por nada su princesa se lo puso, hablando de ella, Sadaharu extrañaba a su dueña, ella lo consentía como si fuera su hijo, cosa que Sougo odiaba, odiaba compartir el amor de su hermana con ese perro (sí, le tenía celos a un perro), para su mala suerte ahora tendría que compartirlo con otro más, uno más asqueroso que Sadaharu, uno que se llamaba Hijikata, al menos Sadomaru era más pasable que su cuñado.

Maldijo la hora que su hermana tuviera el don de atraer perros y sapos.

Por su parte Kagura miraba al enorme perro blanco, sus ojos brillaron de emoción, desde niña siempre quiso tener un perro, pero su estúpido y calvo padre no se lo permitió, no tras romperle el cuello por accidente a un conejo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no era irónico que ella fuera coneja?

—Un perrito— chilló de emoción— siempre quise uno. — el hombre de ojos rubí la miró y sonrió malévolamente.

—Pues ahora tienes uno, princesa coneja—el perro se fijó que su bastardo príncipe hablaba con alguien o con algo, vio cómo cargaba una pelota entre roja y anaranjada—mira Sadomaru— el perro resopló al oír ese horrible nombre— te traje un regalo— el can rápidamente captó un nuevo olor, se paró y comenzó a mover la cola cada vez que se acercaba al príncipe. — un juguete nuevo—fue entonces que miró al conejo y sin dudarlo corrió hacia su príncipe.

— ¿Eh, juguete nuevo? —dejo salir la coneja pálida.

—Guau— ladró el perro.

 _"Carne fresca"_ chillo el can.

—Toma.

— ¿Qué? — la coneja rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que ese bastardo trataba de hacer y lo que ese perro blanco decía— dijo carne fresca, me llamo carne fresca— dejo salir la coneja volteado a ver al príncipe que la tenía sujetada por sus orejas, una sonrisa sádica sobresalía por su rostro—¡SÁDICO, ESE PERRO ME QUIERE COMER! —dijo horrorizada la coneja al mismo tiempo que el príncipe la movía de un lugar a otro, como si fuera una pelota.

—Se llama Kagura—le dijo al perro— puedes jugar con ella, hacer lo que quieras con ella, eso sí no la vayas a matar, eh Sadomaru, es una princesa coneja, debemos cuidarla— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Guau, guau, guau, guau...

 _"No la matare, solo masticare un poco su carne",_ ladro el perro, el príncipe no entendía el dialecto canino, pero Kagura sí.

— Sádico no lo hagas ~aru — lloriqueaba la coneja— soy joven para morir, sádico, por favor sádico— varias lagrimitas salía de los ojos de Kagura— yo soy rica, puedo darte todo el dinero que quieras ~aru, es más, incluso puedo conseguirte un par de gafas de las que puedes burlarte o un sapo que puedas torturar, pero, por lo que más quiera no me des a ese perro— le imploro, pero a Okita le valió, estaba a punto de lanzarla por los aires como una pelota, Kagura por su parte veía mas cerca su muerte, tendría hacer algo, tendría que impedir su posible asesinato, no tardo mucho y se percató de su situación, como pudo se aferró al antebrazo del príncipe sádico.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo estúpida, coneja? ¡Suéltame, me lástimas! — gruñó, intentando desprender a la coneja de su brazo, más esta no cedía, se pegó como si fuera chicle.

— ¡Nunca! si yo muero, tú también lo harás bastardo — vociferó, clavando sus dientes en el antebrazo, su peso no tardó manifestarse, más al sentir como el brazo se entumía.

— ¡Mierda! — se quejó Sougo, Kagura aprovecho y rápidamente subió por antebrazo, con dificulta metió dentro de su ropa— ¿Qué mierda intentas hacer, estúpida coneja? — cuestiono, al sentir como la coneja corría por su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Sadaharu en un rápido movimiento lo derribo al suelo, según el can, en un intento por atrapar a la coneja rechoncha— ¡Ah! — se quejó Okita al sentir como la coneja mordió una de sus tetillas en venganza. — ¡Mierda!... AHH — gimió de dolor, puesto Kagura no dudo en profundizar su mordida.

— ¡Muérete sádico bastardo, muérete! — gruñía Kagura mordiendo la otra tetilla y saltando por todo su cuerpo, dejando varios moretones gracias a su peso.

Por su parte, Sadaharu lanzaba puñetazos al rostro y cuerpo del príncipe sádico, según el perro real, en un intento por atrapar a la coneja (pero en realidad se estaba vengado por todas las bromas que ese bastardo le hacía), sin olvidar que lo odiaba en secreto, solo lo toleraba por su amada dueña, pero como ella no estaba, necesitaba distraerse y que mejor forma que golpearlo.

En un determinado momento, Sougo ya no sabía que le dolía más, si los golpes de Sadaharu o las mordidas de Kagura.

Ajenos a ellos tres, Kondo Isao, primo del príncipe y mano derecha de este, pasaba por el lugar, observó la escena con una sonrisa.

—Por fin Sougo y Sadaharu se llevan bien, qué alegría— empezó a llorar de felicidad el hombre gorila— ahora mi pequeño Sougo ya no está triste, se ve tan contento con Sadaharu. — ignorando por completo que su príncipe estaba siendo apaleado por una rechoncha coneja y un perro gigante y que su joven primo le pedía ayuda.

Kondo pensó que Sougo solo estaba jugando, por eso lo dejo solo y pidió que nadie molestara al joven príncipe, así paso la tarde, entre los golpes de esos dos animales.

Lo que nadie sabía era que a partir de ese día, las cosas cambiarían y que el príncipe sádico jamás volvería estar solo, todo gracias a la rechoncha coneja.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **sabritas*** es la versión mexicana de Frito-Lay, por lo que son similares en imagen y en los productos que distribuyen. Sabritas es una empresa agroindustrial que opera en el mercado de botanas y alimentos.

 **macarena*** es una canción que fue conocida en los años 90.

 **snowball*** es el conejo blanco que sale en la vida secreta de tus mascotas, en el fic hace referente que kagura se hace pasar por un inocente conejo, para robar y asaltar a las personas xD con su apariencia.

 **kfc*** también conocido como Kentucky Fried Chicken, es una cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida especializada en pollo frito.

 **influencer** *es una persona que cuenta con cierta credibilidad sobre un tema concreto, y por su presencia e influencia en redes sociales puede llegar a convertirse en un prescriptor interesante para una marca.

* * *

 **Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan, ya sea por sus comentarios, votos o agregándole a sus favoritos** :'v a veces es bonito saber que mis fics son leídos ❤️😄

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Aquí les traigo la quinta parte de coneja XD la verdad que no se cuando volveré actualizar, ya que me inspire mucho en estos capítulos, se supone que ahora tengo pensado en actualizar galletas :'v pero no tengo nada, mas bien necesito estructurar lo que ya tengo uwu asi que pido paciencia, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado xD se volvio medio crack, pero mi idea original siempre fue hacer un tipo de parodia.

Ahora regresamos al comienzo, en los siguientes capitulos veremos como se desarrolla la relacion okikagu XD veremos a kondo y compañia XD lo que se viene esta bien random xD jajaja, de verdad que se viene cosas locas uwu. Recuerde que este fic es una parodia absurda y cosas inverosimil, al muy estilo gintama.

Espero de todo corazón que le hayas gustado el capitulo.

Y bien X3 **¿que les pareció? XDD** algunos acertaron con lo de que kagura no se dejaría besar.

 **¿que les pareció la actitud de gin? XD debo aclarar que luego de perder su reino, gin no fue el mismo.**

 **¿Esperaban que kagura bailara por comida?** XDD de hecho esto fue una critica a los animalitos que luego son explotados :'v por dinero uwu, en este caso, Kagura tuvo la fortuna de escapar y vengarse de Gin-chan, aunque si lo vemos desde otro punto uwu hay animalitos que son explotados, ni que se diga que son reproducidos para vender a sus crías.

 **Lo de kagura asaltante fue inspirado en snowball x** D en la primera primera pelicula, recuerdo que cuando vi como golpeaba al policía fue genial, XD no deje de imaginar a kagura de esa forma.

 **Y bueno, Sadaharu apareció xD aunque no como a muchos le gustaría,** sin embargo la relación con kagura mejorara XD Sadaharu sera el compinche de kagura para lo que se viene :P

:) espero que les haya gustado o al menos sacado un par de risas, .😊

...

Si llegaste hasta aquí 😘 muchas gracias por leer. 😊🙇⭐🌟✨🌠🙊🙉🙈

 **De verdad gracias por leer, agregar este fic a tus favoritos, votar y comentar** ;)🐰❤️😊

Con cariño frany, hasta la próxima 😘 😍❤️

 **Fanfic**

 **04/11/2019**


End file.
